


Blue Jeans

by Beautyishername



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-09
Updated: 2016-07-04
Packaged: 2018-05-12 16:57:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 27,888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5673568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beautyishername/pseuds/Beautyishername
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>COMPLETE. Six people meet unexpectedly during a vacation? What could happen? Love, lust or hate at first sight? Disclaimer</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Tv in Black and White

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tv in Black and White-Lana del Rey

Lydia continued to drive with the sleeping Malia in the passenger seat and Allison in the back. Two hours had passed since they hit the road. It was Lydia’s attempt at a best friend getaway. Somehow, they got wrapped up in their professional lives that they hadn’t been together in months. Lydia was getting adjusted at her accounting firm. Allison was starting her own artillery business with her father, and Malia was working up the ranks to become one the head chefs for this high end restaurant in town. Their light snores made her laugh as she turned up the radio.

 

“You and your damn Mikky Ekko.” Malia maneuvered in her seat. So much had changed. They were no longer high school girls but young college educated working women.

 

“kids, kids, kids are gonna do what they want.” Lydia sang annoyingly which resulted in Malia giving her the infamous eye roll. She knew Allison wanted the back seat for a specific reason.

 

“You know you could have taken us to the lake house.”Malia insisted, Allison’s loud snores began to echo. She made the backseat her bed.

 

“That’s not a vacation ‘Lia.” Lydia informed. “This place is. I want us to do it big for spring break. Imagine us on the beach with our bikinis, clubbing, shopping.”

 

“Shopping what joy….” Lydia playfully hit her. The two laughed as they looked at Allison.

 

Their friend had become a workaholic over the past months to keep her mind busy. Her mother’s anniversary was coming up. It was a tradition that no matter how far they were apart they would all be there with Allison at the gravesite to give them her support.

 

“How long have I been sleep?” Allison wiped her eyes as she sat up.

 

“About an hour.” Lydia informed, their stomachs growled at the same time.

 

“Well I’m sure I speak for everyone when I say I’m starved. ‘Lia thanks for the back seat.” Allison kissed her cheek.

 

“Like I had a choice.” Malia hated how her sisters could see through her hard shell. That underneath her exterior she was sensitive.

 

“and thanks for volunteering to drive.” She kissed Lydia.

 

“No problem babe. But where are we going to eat?”

 

“Oooo. There’s a Cinnabon right off the road. Let’s go.” Malia chirped.

 

“You and your cinnamon roll addiction.” Lydia took the next exit.

 

TWTWTWTWTWTW

 

“Still don’t get why we couldn’t have had IHOP this morning. “ Stiles whined like a twelve year old as he sat in his jeep.

 

This vacation was a bad idea. He was so used to the countless nights of coffee and investigations till relaxation became frightening. He made the mistake of losing himself in a job. It would explain why his fun consisted of visiting his father.

 

“Because two of us want Cinnabon. Democracy rules.” Theo got out the jeep as he ran inside. He could smell the caramel sauce, cinnamon and coffee already. Unfortunately, he wasn’t the only one who needed a fix. There was a long line.

 

“Why are we friends with him?” He asked Scott.

 

“After five years, you are still asking that question.” Scott laughed. “Because he’s just like you. Plus, he’s one of the best P.I’s you know.”

 

“Yeah. Yeah.” The two laughed as a car pulled up beside them. In it were three gorgeous women. One red head. One brunette and one auburn haired. The auburn haired girl ran quickly to the door.

 

“Good thing for democracy.” Scott stared at the brunette with soft curls. She was oblivious to his eyes, but noticed everything about her. The bright smile. Her denim dress with riding boots. how her arms moved with her as she entered.

 

“Yes indeed.” Stiles eyes were on the strawberry blonde with gorgeous legs. Her romper and boots told him she had the finest taste in clothes. Not like she would be into a guy like him.

 

That was stupid to think because they would never see each other again. This vacation only lasted for a week.

 

Theo turned around at the sound of the opening door. He unconsciously licked his lips at the auburn beauty. The tomboy was content with a sleeveless white t-shirt, blue jean shorts and a pair of converse.

 

She scoffed, folding her arms. She already knew this guy. In his eyes, she was a piece of meat and he was undressing her with her eyes. He was who Taylor Swift and Lana Del Rey wrote songs about. no thanks. And to add to her frustration, she was standing behind him in the long line.

 

“Hi. I’m Theo.” He flashed his prize worthy grin.

 

“And I’m uninterested, so you can turn around.” She looked through her phone, not even looking him in the eye.

 

“I was only trying to make small conversation to help the line move quicker.” Theo’s ego shattered.

 

“No you were trying to hit on me before 7:30.” She bit back, refraining from looking at him.

 

“So its wrong for me notice that you’re cute.”

 

“No, it's wrong for you to think that I’m just some piece of ass who will fall for a convincing smile and dark eyes. Seriously, it's pathetic.” She put up her phone. “By the way move up, you’re next in line.” She pointed as he moved up.

 

It was a good vacation so far. Not only was she getting her cinnamon roll but shattering male privilege.

 

TWTWTWTWTWTWTWTW

 

Stiles and Scott laughed at the auburn’s girl disapproving face. For once, a girl was able to tear him to shreds. Yes, Theo was their good friend, but his biggest flaw was his ego. Theo was rendered speechless at the girl’s confidence. She was definitely a rarity. And of course Theo was so arrogant, he didn’t see it.

 

“Ouch.” The strawberry blonde looked up at him. “Watch where you’re going.” She moved to pick up her things off the floor. Scott headed to restroom.

 

“I’m sorry. I’m sorry.” He got down on the ground to help her. her plump lips puckered with anger. Her alabaster skin was clear and her deep dimples made him smile. She was an angel. “I’m a natural clutz.” He handed her the phone and lipstick.

 

“It’s ok. It's not you entirely. Just me. I’m really restless. Driving for a while can do that too you.” She got a good look at his gentle, masculine features. His voice was calming to her, along with his eyes.

 

“I’m Lydia.” She extended her hand.

 

“Stiles.” He shook it, helping her up. He was trying not to stare at her but it was hard. He had to say something before she thought he was crazy.

 

“So is Stiles a family name?” The two sat together at a table.

 

“More so a nickname.”

 

“So what’s your real name?” Her green eyes filled with curiosity.

 

“If I tell you then I’d have to kill you.” the two laughed as Allison came from the bathroom. She found it odd to see the strangers sitting together, talking like they’d known each other for so long. But he was cute, and certainly Lydia’s type.

 

“O Stiles. This is my friend Allison.” The brunette waved nicely.

 

“Hi.” She sat down. “Malia needs to hurry up with the damn cinnamon rolls.”

 

“Let me guess. She’s ordering for you.” They nodded. “Our friend is ordering for us too.” He pointed to the dirty blonde. The three of them watched their friends in the line. “Great minds think alike.”

 

“Who thinks alike?” Allison smiled at the tan Latino. For once Stiles’ awkwardness worked for him.

 

“We do, but unfortunately our friends are having a disagreement.” Allison answered as he sat beside her. “I’m Allison by the way.”

 

“Scott.” The two blushed.

 

TWTWTWTWTWTW

 

Malia waved her hands in relief as Theo got his order. He scoffed at her as he walked away. Yes, he wanted to apologize to her, but she made it impossible to. She had an attitude worse than his, which made her hard-headed and self-aware.

 

“three Caramel Pecanbons.” The employee looked puzzled. “Please tell me I don’t have to wait.”

 

“No. it’s just that. Never mind.” The young girl spoke softly.

 

“Please tell me.” Malia asked as sweetly as she could.

 

“It’s just that I noticed he was sitting at the same table as the girls you came in with. And you both ordered the same thing. Wouldn’t it have been better to order six rather than three each?” Malia had no idea what she was talking about until she saw the obnoxious guy walk to the table with Allison and Lydia.

 

As a matter of fact none of it made sense. Who were those two other guys? She would make sense of it when she got to the table.

 

“I’m sorry, I should not have said anything.” The girl looked down as she gave her the price.

 

“It’s alright. “ Malia handed her the card.

 

Theo didn’t have to ask as he sat down with them. somehow two unofficial couples formed in thirty minutes. Of course the brunette and red head would naturally be attracted to them. and for once, when he tried to go for something out his mold, it backfired.

 

“We see you’ve met our other friend Malia.” Lydia stated. She thought it was sweet how the boys didn’t eat until their food was ready.

 

“More like got shot down by.” Allison snickered. Served him right. Her mouth drooled at the sight of Malia bringing her order to them. Her eyes were filled with fire. It was obviously towards the young man who just sat at their table.

 

“She’s definitely an asskicker.” Theo said as the whole table became quiet.

 

“anything else you want to say about me behind my back.” She sat the tray down loudly as other customers looked at her.

 

“That wasn’t an insult honestly.” He had to admit he admired her strength. This girl was his equal. She could easily whoop his ass without laying a finger on him.

 

“So first you disrespect me, now you flatter me. Boy you sure are prince charming.” She gave Lydia and Allison their breakfast, ignoring Theo. “It’s really nice to meet you two. Sorry you have such an asshole for a friend.” She sat at a different table.

 

Maybe she was being dramatic, but that guy was insufferable. She refused to be around someone like him. Staring at Lydia and Allison with the other two boys, she realized that maybe something was wrong with her. That she was unbalanced. They had the perfect balance of strength and femininity. She didn’t. And that thought made her want to cry. Yes at 26 years old, she was going to cry about not being the right kind of beautiful.

 

Theo wanted to move over there. But she refused for Lydia and Allison to sit by her. She sure as hell didn’t want him with her. but this was all his fault. So he entered the lion’s den. Her eyes were threatening as he sat down in front of her.

 

“What is it with you? Can’t you take a hint?” She sipped her coffee. He made her this furious. The crazy part about this was that she would never see him again. So why did she care?

 

“Yes I can. And you don’t have to say anything to me after this, but I’m truly sorry Malia. I came off as self-entitled when I should have just complimented you. You are a really beautiful girl. Woman. That’s what I meant. And I shouldn’t have disrespected you like that.”

 

“Well thanks for the bullshit apology. Now you go back to the table and learn how to be gentleman from your friends.” The four pretended like they couldn’t hear her.

 

“Just so you know. It wasn’t bullshit.” He picked what was left of his ego off the floor as he went back to the table. Her eyes followed him as she moved back with them.

 

“Glad that you decided to join. I’m Scott. This is Stiles. And you know Theo of course.” He held his head down.

 

“I’m sorry that I dampened the mood for you guys.” She shrugged.

 

“Trust me our dear friend needed it.” Scott was embarrassing him more. “But he does have a good heart. You just got to dig around for some time.”

 

“So are you guys locals?” Allison had moved closer to Scott. Somehow his arm managed to snake around her shoulders.

 

“Nope. We're here for Spring Break. You guys?”

 

“We’re on vacation too.” Allison smiled. “We’re visiting from Sunnydale.” The men’s eyes widened.

 

“What?” Lydia and Malia asked.

 

“That’s fifteen minutes from where we are from. Beacon Hills.” Stiles offered.

 

“Wow. It’s a small world.” Malia felt Theo’s eyes on her. But it wasn’t the same predatorial eyes. It was something she didn’t recognize.

 

“Well then maybe we can go exploring together?” Scott offered. “If you guys don’t have anything planned.”

 

“Definitely.” Lydia blushed under Stiles’ gaze. Malia hated hearing that. Now she was going to become the fifth wheel.

 

“Want to hang out tonight?”

 

“Sure.” Allison said.

 

“Good it will give us time to get settled in our hotel.”

 

TWTWTWTWTW

 

“You got to be freaking killing me.” Malia folded her arms as the same jeep pulled up beside them at the hotel parking lot. So not only was she going to be the fifth wheel ,but probably the only wheel on this vacation. Rubbing her temples, envy and jealousy pulsated through her veins. It was strong enough to wipe out all of her logic.

 

Lydia and Allison weren’t the type of girls to lose themselves in guys. Especially ones they just met. But still….

 

“Are you going to be alright?” Allison rubbed her arm as the boys shared the same expression as them.

 

“Yeah.” Malia brushed it off as she attempted to get out the car.

 

“O no.” Lydia took charge. “You are not going to shut down on us.”

 

“Just that nothing has changed since highschool. I’m still that girl who fights with her fists.”

 

“Malia you had every reason to stand up for yourself. “

 

“I know. I’m not talking about that. I just wish men flocked to me more. The right guys.”

 

“Wait. Who says Stiles and Scott are right ‘Lia? Come on, we just met them. there is an instantaneous connection but everything is great with one conversation. It could all change after ten. We don’t even know them. for all we know, they are probably just looking for something to do during the break.”

 

“That’s true but…..”

 

“Nothing. We are here for each other. That’s how it is. How it always will be.” Allison grasped their hands.

 

The men watched them get out of their car. This was good for Theo, because now he could show Malia that he was better than what she thought he was.

 

“Let’s help the girls since we just got a bag.” Scott read their minds.

 

“Without a doubt but do you think we will seem desperate? I mean come on, look how hot they are. What if they have a boyfriend or almost fiancé….” Stiles rationalized.

 

“Lets just hope that’s not the case.” Theo got out the car with his bag, holding Malia’s gaze, he grabbed her suitcase.

 

“I can do it myself.” She informed.

 

“I know that but let me do it for you.” Malia did not argue with him. this was the least he could do for her. He had a great pair of biceps might as well use them. Where the hell did that come from? That was something Allison would say. Using her peripheral vision, she saw the four laugh and help one another.

 

It was a good thing Stiles picked the right hotel. It was actually too high maintenanced for them. The waiting area had extravagant rugs, antique vases, and cherrywood furniture. They would have been pleased to stay at simple hotel. But Scott was grateful for his taste when he looked at Allison. Ringing the bell, the clerk came.

 

“Hi. We have a reservation for McCAll. The three bedroom suite.”

 

“And. A reservation for Martin. Three bedroom suite as well.” The clerk gave the three “couples” a welcoming smile. Searching the computer, she grabbed six key cards.

 

“Here you go. I figured since you guys were together, I put you on the same floor, next to each other.”

 

“But we aren’t together.” Malia emphasized.

 

“Why do you have to be so difficult? I know you hate my guts, you keep throwing it in my face every second. It’s a simple mistake. Anyone would think when a boy and girl are standing together, they are together.” Theo spat as the others blushed from embarrassment.

 

“Boy. What did you do to get in the dog house?” The clerk laughed.

 

“Being himself.” Stiles and Lydia grabbed the cards, heading towards the elevator.

 

Malia grabbed her suitcase from his hand, standing on the other side of the elevator.

 

“You two don’t have to talk to one another, but are you seriously going to hate each other for one week? It doesn’t make sense especially since you guys won’t see each other afterwards.” Allison tried to rationalize, saddened at her own words.

 

Wait. This didn’t make sense. She just met Scott and it was like she was wanting to build her entire future with him. Tomorrow, she could meet someone completely new.

 

“I’m trying to be nice, it’s her.” Theo pointed to Malia.

 

“My name’s Malia and I don’t want you to carry my bags to build up your ego.”

 

“I wasn’t doing that. You’re the one carrying a grudge towards me.” The four others listened as they went back and forth with one another.

 

“And you’re the guy who thinks he’s entitled to every girl he sees.”

 

“That’s not true.” Lydia and Allison read Stiles’ and Scott’s faces. It was true. He met his match for sure. “Ok. Yeah it is true.” Theo admitted. “You win.”

 

“Well thank you Theo because I needed your admittance to know that I am right.” Her sarcasm broke him more. Allison rested her head on Scott’s shoulder. She wished this hotel didn’t have so many floors.

 

“Malia. What is it that you’re looking for from me? I genuinely apologized to you. you didn’t want that. I attempted to carry your suitcase to your room. You don’t want that. I'm really trying to be sincere but you won't give me a chance.”

 

“The only reason you want a chance is because I shot you down. you like the chase.”

 

Lydia screamed hallelujah as she pulled Stiles with her off the elevator. Allison and Scott followed, but Malia and Theo stayed on. They were so into their argument they didn’t even notice, and they didn’t want to be around that now. They would make it to their rooms eventually.

 

“Yeah. But I also like that too. You are assertive and aren’t afraid to speak your mind.” His eyes bore into hers. “And as much as you say you hate me you clearly don’t because you could have instantly moved away from me in Cinnabon and you could have not even let me touch your bags from the beginning.” She shrugged. He did have a point.

 

“I’m not saying that we have to like to each other or hang out but our friends like each other. They could possibly start seeing each other after this trip. Our towns are only……”

 

“I know how far our towns are from each other.” She stated.

 

“Then…can’t we tolerate one another for six days?” He waited for her response. She said nothing, only lessened her posture.

 

“I’ll let you know.” He smirked as they realized they were in there by themselves. “We’ve been ditched.” Malia huffed.

 

“Not like we didn’t deserve it Malia.” He liked to say her name.

 

“We did Theodore.” She pushed the button to the correct floor.

 

“You know my real name is Theo.” He smirked.

“Sure it is.” Her eyes forward, arms folded. A shadow of a smirk on her face. He liked it there.

 

“I’ll take that as a ‘I wont kick your ass today.’

 

“We’ll see. We still have six more days left.” There eyes met, quickly looking away, waiting to for their floor.

 


	2. Your Surrender

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Your Surrender- Neon Trees

Malia began to hang up her clothes in her closet. Theo was still on her mind, boiling her blood. It was obvious he was a jerk, but she swore in the elevator she saw potential. And that irked her because underneath her harsh words, she was an optimist. Damnit.

 

Sometimes people only offer the bare minimal. What you see is literally what you get.

 

“Glad to see you and Theo agree to disagree.” Lydia sat on Malia’s comfty king-sized bed while Allison laid on her lap.

 

“He’s obnoxious.” Malia continued to unpack her suitcase.

 

“Yes, you’ve said that ten times now.” Allison flipped through the outdated magazine as she and Lydia exchanged knowing glances.

 

“Well it’s as true then as it is now.” Malia placed the suitcase under her bed. “Nice selection Lyds.” She laid on the bed.

 

“I know.” The genius smiled victoriously. Her eyes brightened at the simple text.

 

_Stiles: What did you want to do tonight?_

_Lydia: the park concert. Hope you guys are up for live music._

_Stiles: alright._

What type of response was “alright?” She was into an awkward guy for sure. One that she was going to get out his comfort zone. Malia and Allison exchanged a sneaky look. Allison quickly snatched it from her hand.

 

“O Stiles. You’re so cute.” Allison teased, tossing it to Malia, much to Lydia’s dismay.

 

“You two are such drama queens. I just met the guy.” She tried to play it off. So what if she was interested in him? It wasn’t a point to pursue anything other than friendship. Logic overruled everything else.

 

But Stiles made her throw it and that sense of control away. She felt safe in his hazel eyes. Like it was just her that existed. He seemed to be the type of guy who would be content holding her hand and not expecting any more from her. She wished her logic would return because it made no sense how she knew that.

 

“But we haven’t seen you blush like that since forever. Not even with Jordan.” Malia handed her back the phone.

 

“and see what happened there. I liked the idea of an older guy, who was a great man, but guess what it was an idea. Once I got to know him, I realized it was just lust. And I needed more. Don’t ask me what that “more” was, but I couldn’t get it from him.”

 

“So what is it about Stiles that makes you think he can give you more?” Allison wondered. “Let’s be honest, you say it makes no sense to not pursue anything more, but you want to.”Lydia only shrugged, refusing to answer.

 

Maybe, they were both being naïve. There was no such thing as an instant attraction only lust. Right? But there was this innocence she found in Scott’s eyes. The way he talked. He didn’t have to say she could trust him, she already knew.

 

_Knock, Knock_

 

“The door.” Malia rolled her eyes. “I’ll get it.” She was surprised to see Scott standing with a nervous expression. Someone had it bad for a gorgeous brunette.

 

“Umm. Hey Malia.” He scratched his neck.

 

“Als……” She called. “Hey Scott. What’s up?”

 

“No. you don’t have to disturb her. Just give her this.” He placed the phone in her hand. Malia saw him as this adorable puppy. “Tell her that I can’t wait to see her tonight.”

 

“You know you can tell her yourself……” Malia began.

 

“I don’t want to be too….. I don’t want to try too hard.” He sounded like high schooler. In order to get a girl, you had to give her space to breathe. But he liked the rush he felt when he was around her. It was certain high he couldn’t get anywhere else.

 

“What’s up Scott?” Allison didn’t want to seem so enthusiastic, but she was finished when she saw those dark eyes. Malia wished she had to guy look at her like that. That she would be so speechless because of his eyes. The two were in there own world.

 

“He wanted to give your phone back.” Malia gave it to her. “See you later Scott.” She left them alone.

 

The two stood there. Not saying anything for minutes. There was a little distance between them that they wanted to remove. But this was still somewhat new to them. They didn’t want the other to feel uncomfortable.

 

“I didn’t realize I lost it. Probably why I hadn’t received a call from my dad.” She checked her messages to not look at him. to not jump in his arms and hug him.

 

“You two pretty close?” She let him inside.

 

“Yeah. Very.” She looked at the ground to fight the urge to stroke his cheek.

 

“Its like me and mom. Its only two of us so we are like that.” He followed her to the couch.

 

“Yeah. Its just me and my dad.” He noticed the sadness in her eyes.

 

“I didn’t mean to make you sad.” He fought the urge of holding her hand.

 

“No. It’s fine. Umm. So are you ready for tonight?” She moved closer to him.

 

“Yeah.” Scott looked at her lips. He smelt her cinnamon lip gloss. Swallowing hard, he had to leave before he lost it. “It’s been awhile since I could fully enjoy a vacation.” The two could obviously feel the chemistry between them. And it was something they didn’t want to deal with right now.

 

Allison hid her frown as he stood up slowly. God, she wanted him to stay longer. But she had to be patient and play it cool. She was going to see him later.

 

“I’ll see you tonight Allison.” She opened the door for him. Both exchanged flirty smiles.

 

“Ok.” She closed the door, looking one time at him. He had an amazing body for sure.

 

“He is so cute.” Allison leaned against the door as Malia and Lydia came from the room obviously eavesdropping.

 

“Ok. I’m just gonna say it. You have got to sleep with him before you leave here.” Malia stated the obvious. “Ow.” She rubbed her arm. “You didn’t have to pinch so hard Lydia. But since we’re on the subject, you have got to sleep with Stiles too.”

 

“Malia….” The brunette and red head yelled.

 

“What? I’m living vicariously through you two.”

 

“You could get some from Theo. I’m sure you’ll be pleased.” Lydia hit her. “You guys would have the best time. Imagine it. You two arguing about something petty as usual. Ow.” Lydia rubbed her arm from the pinch. “And then all of sudden you two are ripping each other’s clothes off.” Lydia gave her another playful pinch.

 

“Guys can we change the subject?” Malia blushed.

 

“O so look who doesn’t want to talk now.” Allison teased with a town map in her hand. “So where are we going first?” The two looked at the various sights and attractions. It was organized and color-coded perfectly.

 

“How about the rock-climbing wall.” Allison volunteered.

 

“I’m in.” Malia laughed at Lydia’s agitation.

 

“You two would want to do that.” She folded her arms. She was a sucker to puppy eyes. “Alright.”

 

TWTWTWTWTWTWTW

 

Theo came from the bathroom as he saw Stiles on his phone and Scott looked like some love sick puppy. Deep down, he wished he felt that too. But he had ruined his chances with Malia. But like a man, he had to move on. What was a better way of burning off rejection than a workout? They said they would be ready in ten minutes. Typical Stiles and Scott.

 

“Guys, I thought we were going to the gym.”

 

“O. yeah.” Scott remembered as he rushed to his room.

 

“Stiles.” He said nothing, just kept playing with his phone.

 

“Desperate times comes for desperate measures.” Theo said softly.

 

He smirked while grabbing Stiles’ phone from his hand. “We are on vacation. Stop checking your e-mails. It’s like you’re overcompensating for something.” Theo hit an obvious nerve.

 

“Overcompensating for what?” Stiles sat on the sofa. Like he would admit that he was searching through Lydia’s facebook, Instagram and Snapchat.

 

“You tell me.” He threw a towel on him. “For once you get a hot girl’s attention and you are still focused on work.” Theo tried to get Stiles to see that he had to enjoy life while he can.

 

“Come on, its not like Lydia would really be interested in me. Like she would want to pursue something real. Look at her. and just look at me. I’m the same spaz I was in high school and college.” He admitted aloud. “we all know that. Lydia probably just liked the attention from me. I mean she’s….”

 

“a gorgeous girl.” Stiles threatened with his eyes at the comment. “Stiles come on, she’s not my type.”

 

“Neither is Malia.” Stiles finished. It was like he saw Lydia as his when she wasn’t. If Theo, even Scott were interested they could go for her. And if she wasn’t interested in him, it was ok.

 

But he wanted to be friends with her. to talk to her and listen to her babble about whatever it was that she liked. He imagined touching her strawberry blonde hair, looking in her green eyes. He wasn’t that brave though. He nearly stuttered when she asked him for his number. And like an idiot, he texted her that stupid question. And when she answered, he said the blandest statement. He was such a loser.

 

“But you have that charisma. You and Scott. I’m gonna get let down. so why ignore the inevitable. I mean, I’m glad Scott is enjoying the moment. I wish I was like that.”

 

“then don’t think. Stop burying yourself in your professional life so you have an excuse for your love life not working.”

 

“Theo why are we friends again?” The two laughed.

 

“Because, I’m honest despite the consequences.”

 

“So then, tell me the truth. Do you think me and Scott are idiots?”

 

“Without a doubt, but at least you guys are getting attention from them. Malia hates me and I wish I could do something to have her tolerate me in the same room.”

 

“She likes you more than you think. We’re private investigators remember. We unconsciously look at clues and body language. Look in her eyes. They always tell the truth. Just see where it leads.” Theo nodded. Since when did Stiles start to give good advice about people? “I mean think about what could happen tonight.”

 

“I wouldn’t bet on it man.”

 

TWTWTWTWTWTWTW

 

“Can we please count that as our exercise for the whole month?” Malia rolled her eyes. Lydia needed a good workout. They all did. It had been awhile since they had a friendly competition. Climbing those rocks released an adrenaline she was grateful to have. And now her body was sore.

 

“I call shower first.” Allison opened the door.

 

“Second.” Lydia said.

 

“Whatever.” Malia looked in her traveling bag. “O crap.”

 

“What babe?” Lydia asked.

 

“I forgot my shampoo.”

 

“Use mine or Als.”

 

“yeah, because I want my hair to smell like I just left a garden. No thanks.” She laughed, grabbing her wristlet. “There’s a corner store four blocks away. I will be back in no time.”

 

“Let me go with you. I don’t like the idea of you going in a strange town by yourself.” Lydia pleaded.

 

“Lydia. You worry too much. I will be fine.” She kissed her on the cheek. It was rare when she did this, but she did love her sister.

 

Malia hit the down button, pulling up the GPS on her phone. Her eyes looked up at the sound of the elevator. Of course, Theo was inside. Not only did he stick in her mind, but to see him again made her want to scratch his eyes out.

 

“Hey.” He tried to be cordial. Those deep hazel eyes that she tried to hide from him. Her flat stomach. Thin legs like a gazelle. She was freaking beautiful in her workout clothes.

 

“Hey.” She kept her eyes on her phone. Her peripheral vision caught his gorgeous body. Muscular arms and legs. A perfect smile. One she was sure he knew of.

 

“Look. Um.” Theo tried again. “Never mind.” He walked off.

 

“You can say what you want to say?” She grabbed his wrist, quickly letting it go. “I know I haven’t made it easy for you, but we did promise to tolerate each other.”

 

“I was gonna ask what you were about to do? Not like I was trying to hit on you but I was just wondering?”

 

“I was going to the drugstore.”

 

“By yourself?” He raised his eyebrow.

 

“Yes Theo, by myself. I can take care of myself.” She spoke tartly.

 

“I know that, but there is nothing wrong with wanting to look out for you. I’m coming.” He volunteered himself. His determined eyes told hold her wasn’t going to budge.

 

Why did he care about what she thought? The frightening part was that she was beginning like it. Like this wasn’t some grand scheme of manipulation. Why was there this part of her that wanted to believe him? But Lydia was right, she didn’t need to go to some foreign place by herself. She might as well use him too.

 

“You aren’t going to change your mind are you?”

 

“Nope.” He got on the elevator with her. “So you like to work out too?”

 

“Don’t push it with the small conversation.” She stated as he smirked. He would take whatever he could get.

 

“Ok.” The two left the elevator, passing the same clerk from earlier. She had a big grin on her face for them.

 

TWTWTWTWTWTW

 

She hoped Malia was alright. She should have gone with her regardless. She placed her half dried hair in a ponytail. Right now she was the only one in the suite. When she got out the bathroom, Allison was gone too. And she wasn’t answering her phone either. Maybe she was just being paranoid.

 

Staring at the clock, it was only 3. Still no response from Stiles yet. She frowned because she wanted to continue talking to him. sure he was nerdy and clumsy, but she liked that. He wasn’t every other guy who was trying so hard to get her attention.

 

_Beep_

 

“Well at least your having fun with Scott, Allison.” She smiled sadly at her message. He must had come by again when she was in the shower. “I need a drink.” She said aloud, almost cringing at the sight of Stiles already there at the vending machine. But she would be natural.

 

Stiles took a deep breath as he grabbed the Sprite can. He needed the sugar rush to calm his nerves in order to talk to Lydia. He was just going to walk to her door and knock. But what if she wasn’t there. She probably thought he didn’t want to be bothered by her. When he turned around, he let a breath out. She was walking towards him. no the machine. Maybe this was sign.

 

“I see you are thirsty too.” He made his best attempt to start a conversation. Her long hair shimmered in the light. And here he was with a slouched posture.

 

“Yeah.” She answered frankly, taking her time to select her drink. She mentally smiled as his eyes scanned her. He wasn’t bad to look at either with his cute moles and dark messy hair.

 

Stiles had to say something or else she would think he was crazy. He just couldn’t stare at her.

 

“So um. I was looking up that concert and it’s going to have a lot of different foods and bands performing.” He caught her eyes.

 

“Really? That’s good.” She acted as blandly as he with the text. He picked up on the hint instantly while she selected her drink.

 

“Lydia. Can we talk?” He touched her arm.

 

“Isn’t that what we’re doing now?” She attempted to get her drink as Stiles stopped her, getting it for her. “Thank you.”

 

“You’re welcome. And no I mean. Yes. But. I don’t want to misread signals and I think I am. As a PI, I can read people like a book when it comes to lies but with you, I can’t. And I’m sorry about that.” She noticed he talked with his hands and licked his lips.

 

So he was a PI? That explained how clever he was.

 

“Stiles. Why do you think you are misreading signals?” She was relieved her instincts were right about him. He was definitely unsure of himself.

 

“Because. Lydia you are the most beautiful woman I’ve ever seen. And I noticed you the minute you got out of your car at Cinnabon. And then I feel gullible because after one conversation…it’s just nice to talk to you.” The two sipped their drink, looking at each other with curious eyes.

 

“It’s nice to talk to you too. And I’m just as gullible as you.” She informed as they walked through the hallway.

 

“It’s just that I overthink everything.”

 

“Me too.” She folded her lips. “But why don’t for once we don’t think. How about we just go with this and see where it takes us. We don’t have to define anything. We aren’t Allison and Scott.”

 

“I know, it’s like they are already planning the wedding date.” The two laughed. He still had to explain himself.

 

“The reason I didn’t text you was because when I don’t know what to do, I do nothing.”

 

“Well that is a very nerve wrecking habit that I have got to break you out of it.” She bumped into him playfully. She was going to have to teach him how to flirt too. She was going to enjoy this.

 

“Sorry to break it to you Lyds but I’ve been this way all my life.” The two leaned against her door.

 

“O don’t doubt my powers Stilinski, I can definitely change you.” The two laughed.

 

He could only hope.

TWTWTWTWTWTW

 

One thing Allison always did was make smart decisions. And this wasn’t smart. Walking through the city with Scott McCall, the guy she met six hours ago. The guy who was being a perfect gentleman to her. so much that it scared her. For all she knew, he could be a pig like Theo. So much that he probably was expecting her to sleep with him tonight. And the crazy part was that she might consider it.

 

No she couldn’t, because she couldn’t deal with the heartbreak the next morning. She didn’t want to be hit by the aftershock that this was just a crush and nothing more.

 

She really wished her mother was here. At times Lydia and Malia weren’t enough. Her mother knew how she felt without her even having to speak. It wasn’t fair how some drunk driver took her away.

 

“Allison.” She nearly jumped. “Sorry. Didn’t mean to startle you.”

 

When he saw her crying in the hallway, he didn’t know what to do. She told him, she didn’t want Lydia to see her crying like this. Naturally, he took of her. Taking her for a walk was the only thing he could think of at the moment.

 

“No. it’s fine. I should be more observant in a new place anyway.” The two walked on the busy sidewalk. “I usually am.” Her father would kill her for being so oblivious.

 

Scott placed his arm around her. partly to keep her from being trampled and to keep her near him. Maybe he was making her feel uncomfortable. Quickly he placed his hands in his pockets. This woman made him question every move he made.

 

“I’m sorry.” He apologized. It was obvious the two were into each other but they didn’t know how to express it or trust it.

 

“For what?” She missed his arm.

 

“For being too forward….” He said softly.

 

“Scott you weren’t being too forward, honest.” She smiled sweetly. “I have a lot on my mind.” He strained his ears to hear the soft whisper.

 

“I wouldn’t mind listening.” The two sat on a sidewalk bench.

 

The sun kissed their cheeks as he waited for her to speak. She placed her hands on her knees as she breathed deeply. She hoped she could trust him with this and that he didn’t have lying eyes.

 

“It’s just really been a while since I’ve met a guy that I can just talk too like this.” She admitted. “One who wasn’t expecting anything else from me.”

 

“Really?” She nodded. “I can’t believe that. The moment I spoke to you, you seem very down to earth and welcoming. I can’t understand why any man wouldn’t just want to talk to you.” She smiled at his cute blush.

 

“I know this may seem random but why don’t you have a girlfriend? I mean unless you do. If you do I will respect that.” She was preparing herself to be let down.

 

“Allison I don’t have a girlfriend. And if I did, I wouldn’t be spending my time with a beautiful girl like you. I’m a one woman man. Always have been.”

 

He was saying the right things, but she couldn’t fall too quickly. Unfortunately, her mind and body disagreed.

 

“But to answer your question, Beacon Hills is a small town. Everyone knows everyone. There is no one there really. All the girls, I’ve gone to grade school with. They’re like sisters.”

 

“So why are you there?”

 

“To be honest, I don’t know. I guess I’ve been afraid to move away and try something new.” He shrugged.

 

“It is hard to start new.” She watched a mother walk down the sidewalk with her child. There was so much between them. She smiled at how the child looked up at her mother. A small tear fell.

 

“what’s wrong?” He wiped the tear from her eye.

 

“Umm nothing. I think there is some humidity in the air.” She tried to play it off.

 

“Tell me, please. I want to know.” He touched her hand. “Trust me.”

 

“My mom’s anniversary is next month and I can’t believe I lived five years without her. it’s getting easier but it’s still hard. My dad doesn’t like to talk about it. He’s so robotic. He feels as if he has to keep going without feeling. Without…..” She choked on her words.

 

He enveloped her in his arms because it was the natural thing to do. His fingers ran through her natural curls as she rested her head in the crook of his neck. He wasn’t supposed to be this welcoming. This comforting. This wasn’t supposed to feel this good.

 

TWTWTWTWTWTW

 

“So are you going to walk ten paces a head of me?” Theo spoke as they walked through the busy street. Every time he would get closer to her, she would pick up speed. “Fine then, have it your way.”

 

He should be grateful, this gave him a perfect view of her body from behind. But he wanted to be beside her. to actually talk to her.

 

“Alright.” She stopped in the middle of the sidewalk as others walked around her. She wished she didn’t notice the little things about him while she waited for him.

 

He was no longer Theodore the Chauvinistic Asshole; he was slowly becoming the Theo the selective asshole.

 

He opened the door for her as they walked inside the store. He was surprised when she let him catch up to her. maybe she was finally getting used to him. He couldn’t stop from smiling as he watched her search the aisles, finally finding what she was looking for.

 

“There is nothing like Paul Mitchell.” She picked up the bottle.

 

“I like his stuff too.” He began to search for himself.

 

“That doesn’t surprise me.” She began to walk off.

 

“Why does everything have to be difficult with you? why do you have to insult me? I can read through it. All you had to do was say was thank you for walking here with me.” He refused to be deterred. “What if I insulted you?”

 

“You already did remember.” She folded her arms.

 

“But I apologized and I’ve treated you with respect since then. Why can’t you do the same? You can’t say you will put up with me and then go back on your word.” He said.

 

“You can’t tell me what I can’t do.”

 

“Good lord.” Theo yelled as he walked off the aisle. That woman was too much to handle.

 

She watched him leave her behind, instantly regretting her words. She really wanted to try but she didn’t know how. It had been a while since a man took interest in her. she wished she were like Lydia and Allison.

 

“Theo?” She called his name through the various aisles. He probably left. If the shoe was on the other foot, she would have. She bit her lip as customers began to look at her oddly. Mentally hitting herself, she gave up her search as she checked out. Exiting, she found herself relieved at the sight of Theo eating a bag of gummy worms outside.

 

“I…Theo….” She stumbled over her words. He knew what she was trying to do, but it was hard for her. so he helped her.

 

“Do you want to share these?” She looked at him oddly. It was the most random question ever, but she nodded. She opened out her hands as he poured some in her hands, placing his hands under hers. Taking in how soft they felt. “On one condition.” His hand didn’t move from hers. “That you try harder to be nice to me. It’s only fair.”

 

“I will but it’s hard and I can’t turn it off. I didn’t mean to insult you inside. Honest. I was trying to make a joke about you being a pretty boy and it didn’t go as well as I planned, that’s why I walked off.” She shrugged.

 

“Then I’m sorry for thinking you were insulting me. We’ve definitely got to work on our communication skills….”His eyes caught hers. “Friends?”

 

“Friends.” She said.

 

TWTWTWTWTWTWTW

 

Stiles realized why Lydia grabbed his hand earlier to pull him from the elevator. Its because, it felt right. Like it felt right to stroke her cheek as they waited for the elevator to come. She looked beautiful in a simple green sundress and red lipstick. No gorgeous. No flawless. Her dimples showed as she folded her lips. It was a habit he noticed. She did it when she was either thinking or when she was nervous.

 

“After the concert, we can do something. Just us.” He reached for her hand as the elevator door opened.

 

“Yeah. I was thinking the same thing.” She accepted his touch. Lacing their fingers together, she looked up at him to see his blush. Taking it as being to forward, she let go.

 

“No.” he said in urgency, lacing their fingers together. It was her turn to blush at the passion in his voice for her. “I’m still rusty at this.”

 

“Me too.” They got off the elevator, as they found a vacant table in the lobby. Stiles opened the map as he surveyed it, circling their current location. Lydia observed him carefully. “You have attained a skill of deciphering maps I see.”

 

“Yeah. Being a P.I. does that.” He offered. “My dad wanted me to join the police department like him, but I didn’t want to be seen as the sheriff’s son. Plus there are so many rules. As a P.I. I make my own.”

 

“So do you get the cases about affairs?” Lydia looked at the grid scale on the bottom of the map with him.

 

“Yeah. Plus, missing people. Actually, sometimes when my dad can’t give them answers, they come to me. We get a lot of clients from Sunnydale.”

 

“So you, Theo and Scott….”

 

“Just Theo and I. No Scott.Me and him have been best friends since babies. Theo and I met in high school. We both graduated from the same in Criminal Justice, but I have a concentration in Crime Investigation. Theo has a concentration in Forensics Science.”

 

“I graduated in Mathematics and I got my Master’s in Financial Mathematics.”

 

“So you like numbers.” He smiled.

 

“Yeah.”

 

“Are you going to go back to get your Doctorate?”

 

“I have no idea. Right now, I’m getting accustomed to my new accounting job.” They broke each other’s stare, smiling shyly. Their stomachs growled louder.

 

“Well there is a deli that is about…..”

 

“Ten minutes away.” She finished his sentence.

 

“Yeah. Did you do the math in your head.”

 

“Yeah.”

 

“You’re really smart.” He stood up, putting the map in his pocket. Offering his hand to her, they began their journey.

 

TWTWTWTWTWTWTWTW

 

Allison enjoyed being in his arms. It had been a while since a man held her this good and actually let her cry. She smelled his light Axe and wanted to get lost with him. The knots in her stomach intensified. This was too much too soon.

 

“I’m sorry about your mother.” He saddened at the sight of her dried tear stains. ”I cant say I understand but I wish I could take this pain away from you.”

 

“Me too. I wish you could have met her. She was so beautiful. So strong. So supportive of me. And she loved taking pictures for anything and everything. When she died, me and Dad lost our best friend. this year has been hard on us because we are opening up our own hunting artillery shop. Just guns, swords, bow and arrows,…..”

 

“So you are good with a weapon?” She nodded. He was about to say something misogynistic. Every time she said this to a guy, he would unintentionally insult her. “So what’s your favorite?” Scott didn’t know why she was looking at him oddly. “Did I say something wrong?”

 

“No. actually you said something very right.” She smiled. “My favorite weapon is the bow and arrow. I’m a really good shot. That and with a gun.”

 

“Stiles and Theo are good with guns as well, being P.Is. I’m just the local veterinarian.”

 

“they have to be then, right? It’s crazy to do that job without some form of protection.”

 

“Yeah. So maybe you could show the veterinarian how to shoot.” Her eyes brightened.

 

“I’d love too. It would be our first date.” She blushed as he laughed at her cuteness.

 

“I thought the park tonight would be our first date?” He blushed.

 

“Yeah, but I meant our first date when we get back home.” She played with her fingers.

 

“So you do see this going somewhere?” He already knew the answer but he wanted to hear her say it.

 

“Yeah. That is if it keeps going this well.” She bit her lip. God she sounded like this highschool girl who had never dated before. She was used to men, but not a man like this.

 

Beep

 

“It’s Lyds.” Allison informed. “Her and Stiles are at the deli and want to know what we want.” Scott laughed. “What’s so funny.”

 

“Just thinking about my brother actually being normal around a girl. I mean he has had a couple of relationships, like me, they didn’t work out. But everything happens for a reason.”

 

“Yeah. It does.” Allison laced her fingers with his.

 

 

 

 

 


	3. Outlaws

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Outlaws- Alessia Cara

“Did I do it right?” Malia waited for Lydia’s approval. They were laughing, playing and torturing themselves to get ready. Her natural look hopefully didn’t look unnatural. Only black eyeliner, light pink lipstick and light brown eyeshadow.

 

“I give it an A plus.” Lydia gave her thumbs up. “I taught you well.” She searched her closet for her crop top. “This is perfect for you. It shows your stomach and with the right jeans, Theo won’t be able to keep his eyes off of you.” She smiled.

 

“Lydia, we are friends.”

 

“So friends eat lunch together in his room.” Allison teased.

 

“Do we have to go over this again? I was being nice…..”

 

“Because you were mean to him earlier.” Lydia laughed. “We know you Malia. You aren’t going to accept any guy’s invitation to eat with him unless there is something. So when you were eating, were you laying on his bed barefoot?”

 

“I don’t know Lydia, were you when you were eating in Stiles’ room?” Lydia blushed.

 

“Yeah.” The red head answered. “I like him, and I feel comfortable around him. it’s no big deal.” She was surprised when he asked if she wanted to eat with him. The two ate on his bed and eventually took a nap together. She still felt his arm around her waist.

 

“It is to me though.” Malia fidgeted. “I like him. And we all know I’m going to mess it up. I always do.”

 

She thought of them walking back to the hotel, eating gummy worms. She kept stealing glances at him. Talking about their professions. She liked his beard and the way he put his hand on her lower back when he opened the door for her.

 

“That’s because you are trying to read each and every signal. Don’t. just see what happens.” Allison came in the room, fully dressed in a denim circle skirt and sleeveless cropped shirt with boots. “Doesn’t make sense to dress up too much. So how do I look?”

 

“You look cute.” Malia said. “And trust me there is nothing you could wear that would make Scott McCall not want to sleep with you tonight.” Her and Lydia laughed.

 

“Shut up you two.” She laughed. “and yes Lydia, I have protection. And I took my pill.”

 

“Good.” Malia said. “The same goes for you too Lydia.” She snickered.

 

“Shut up Malia.” She hit her with the pillow. “Did you?”

 

“Duh.”

 

TWTWTWTWTWTWTW

 

“Stiles. Remember, Lydia really likes you. For reasons, I don’t know.” Theo began his supposedly pep talk as Stiles punched his shoulder. “Just kidding.” Theo rubbed his shoulder. “So, don’t talk about Star Wars.” He advised.

 

“At least not on the first date. Ok. Better yet, the first week.” Scott piggybacked.

 

“Guys I know. I get its one of the best stories that’s ever been told but not everyone appreciates it.”

 

“Exactly.” Scott watched Theo looked through his phone as they got ready. “What are you looking for?”

 

“before I tell you don’t tease me.”

 

“You know that’s not going to happen so spill.” Stiles wanted to know.

 

“Malia is a chef and she loves to bake too. I’m gonna take her to best bakery in town tomorrow.”

 

“What!?” Scott was excited for his friend. “That’s awesome. You are taking interest in what she likes.”

 

“Yeah. I can’t wait to see her give her approval. I have actually been to the restaurant she works at too.”

 

“Thank God she didn’t see you or any of those girls.”

 

“I know right. And now that I think about it, they don’t even compare to her. She can wear absolutely no make up and be gorgeous. Those other girls I dated loved extensions and wore Nars and Mac religiously.”

 

“It’s about time you figured it out.” Stiles smiled. “So I’m just going to address the elephant in the room.” The two looked at him oddly.

 

“I will probably sleep with Lydia tonight.” He blushed. “Not in that way, but in the same bed as her. or same room. Or maybe on the girls’ couch.”

 

“Stiles.” The boys got him back on track.

 

“Sorry. because I don’t want you and Allison to keep me up.” Scott choked at the stated. Theo gave him a devilish look.

 

“Guys, nothing is going to happen.” They all knew that was a lie.

 

Scott knew that wasn’t convincing. He did want to be with Allison tonight. But if she didn’t want to, he would be alright with that.

 

“Sure.” Stiles’ sarcasm echoed.

 

TWTWTWTWTWTWTWTW

 

The way they hugged each other, it was like they hadn’t seen each other in years. But it was supposed to feel this way when cared about someone. You didn’t want them to leave and when they did, you wanted to run after them. it was like their nerves were on fire and their hearts were pounding so loudly they wondered could the other hear.

 

“You look gorgeous.” Theo whispered in Malia’s ear. She made combat boots, tight jeans and a crop top look good. Her bare stomach made him want to pull her closer to him.

 

“You do too.” She admired his skater boy slash hipster style of blue jeans, logo t-shirt and leather jacket.

 

“So are we all ready for our night out of town in my jeep.” Lydia rolled her eyes. Of course, he’d want to go in his jeep. He couldn’t take his eyes off of her gorgeous eyes and legs in her blue jean romper. Apparently the girls had a coordinated theme.

 

“Stiles. Why don’t we call for one of those minivan cabs, that way we can all ride together.” Lydia offered.

 

“We can all fit in Roscoe.” Stiles was too stubborn for his own good. Her eyes scanned over his developed abs in his t-shirt and black pants.

 

“So you want us to be packed inside like sardines.” The two bickered as Scott and Theo pulled Allison and Malia to the lobby.

 

“Not necessarily.” She contorted her face. “All right. So what’s wrong with us and Roscoe?” The two couples sat on the couch waiting for them to finish.

 

“The fact is that it doesn’t make sence for anyone of us to move our cars because we can loose our good parks. People are still coming into town. Plus there is going to be so much traffic.” Lydia folded her arms, knowing she was right.

 

“Alright Martin. You win this round.” He held out his arm as she placed hers inside of it.

 

Lydia felt strange that she enjoyed the simple banter with him. Jordan was good to her, but he was too good. Too perfect. He knew the right things to say, and she did enjoy that. And he let her have her way every time. He didn’t even try put up an argument. And when the lust and passion fizzled, there was nothing more left.

 

“Finally.” Allison said when they stood up. Scott could barely keep his hands off her with her simple denim jacket and circle skirt. Her hair was placed nicely in a bun. Only he could make a simple leather jacket and ordinary jeans and shirt look good. “It’s like we are the only couple left to argue.” She whispered in his ear.

 

“I wouldn’t mind if it lead to other things.” He kissed her cheek.

 

“Save that thought for later.” Allison whispered in his ear.

 

TWTWTWTWTWTW

 

They were all surprised at the relaxing atmosphere of the concert. Dozens of people were walking from tent to tent getting various foods. While others were enjoying the live music from the local indie bands. There was no fighting, but there couldn’t be with multiple police officers walking around. Everyone was so happy here, while Malia was scared.

 

She held herself. The nervous butterflies in her stomach were churning. This was her first real date in probably a year. She looked at Lydia and Allison. They were acting so naturally with Scott and Stiles. Hell, even Stiles was acting socially competent. And she couldn’t. Theo was being so nice to her and he was pulling teeth to get her to talk more.

 

“You cold?” Theo pulled off his jacket, putting it on her. He was going to help her get comfortable around him.

 

“A little I guess.” She took a deep breath as Theo sensed more was wrong. He liked the way she looked in his jacket.

 

“Come on. Let’s go get a red velvet funnel cake.” He guided her to the booth. “So what’s really bothering you. I can’t have you sad when you should be having fun.”

 

“Theo. I’m not good at this.” She liked the way his jacket fit.

 

“Walking to a booth?” Malia nudged him.

 

“I know we said we were friends but we both know this is a date.” She shrugged. “And dates are the hardest because of me. And right now I don’t know what I’m supposed to do.” She shrugged as they waited in line. Her mouth watered at the sight of the treat covered in powered sugar and chocolate sauce.

 

“Now you are supposed to enjoy being with me. If that’s what you want.” He ran his hand down her spine. “to be honest, this is my first official date in a while because I actually like you……” He said it before he knew it.

 

“As a friend right?” they both knew that part was a lie, but he agreed.

 

The two couples sat at the picnic table, watching Theo and Malia from afar.

 

“Five dollars says Theo kisses her tonight.” Scott began the bet.

 

“That’s something you are definitely going to lose.” Allison snickered. “She’s going to make him work for it a little bit more. It’s good to see Malia begin to open up more though.”

 

“How about you though?” Scott didn’t take her words for granted. “Are you going to be ok?” Lydia wondered what Scott was talking about.

 

“Yeah.” Allison kissed his cheek. “I had a bit of a breakdown because of my mom. I didn’t tell you or ‘Lia because I know you two are so worried.”

 

“Is your mom alright?” Stiles asked.

 

“No. Yes. She’s not in anymore pain at least. She passed away five years ago. Head on collision with a drunk driver.”

 

“Sorry about that.” Stiles said. “My mom died when I was eight, so I know what that feels like. Everyday I think about her. I see her smile and hear her laugh.” Lydia rubbed his back gently.

 

“Why didn’t you tell me?” Stiles kissed Lydia’s hand.

 

“Because it’s not the first thing you usually tell a gorgeous girl you’re into. But I’m alright. And I know it doesn’t seem like it right now, but eventually you will be alright too Allison.” He assured her.

 

“Thanks I needed to hear that.” She smiled as she got up. Pulling on Scott’s arm, she smiled. “Come on you guys. Let’s go enjoy the music.”

 

“What about Malia and Theo?” Scott was hypnotized by her.

 

“They’ll be fine.”

 

TWTWTWTWTW

 

“Have you ever tried one of these?” Theo grabbed his change from the man as Malia grabbed the funnel cake. So far so good, she wasn’t being abrasive or territorial.

 

“No, but I can’t wait.” She walked back to the picnic table, with their friends gone. How was she going to handle being alone with him? The loud music and people passing weren’t a good distraction.

 

“They probably wanted to listen to the music.” Theo assured her. “Here.” He broke off a piece, feeding it to her. Their eyes didn’t part as he let his thumb linger on her bottom lip. Surprised that she let him.

 

“this is really good.” She chewed it slowly. She prayed this wasn’t him manipulating her. she was taking advantage of a guy giving her attention. When his thumb touched her bottom lip, she realized what she was missing.

 

“Good.” He fed some to himself. “I should have brought two.” They laughed.

 

“no, we’ve got to leave room for the bourbon turkey leg.”

 

“So you’ve got it all mapped out. Is that what it’s like in your kitchen.”

 

“I wish it were my kitchen. Now I’m just the assistant head chef. But yeah, it can be very stressful working with different people who have so many ways to improve dishes, some work and some don’t. “ This time she fed him, wiping the powered sugar from his mouth.

 

This wasn’t what friends do. The two could feel the undeniable chemistry between them. One wanted to act on it, while the other was still hesitant.

 

“Malia. I don’t want…….” He began. Her eyes were so beautiful. And for once, it was hard for him to actually express himself. He didn’t want to scare her away. But he recognized that want in her eyes. She was waiting on him to say what she felt.

 

“Theo…..” He turned around when he heard his name.

 

Damnit.

 

He looked at the younger girl. Not realizing he hurt Malia’s feelings. Why did the girl have to ruin this moment?

 

A little smile appeared on his face for the girl with long dark hair. She was beautiful and there was no way Malia could compete with her.

 

“I will just go back and find the others.” Malia said heartbroken as Theo pulled her back, holding her hand. She said she wanted to be friends. So why was she upset? She had to get herself together.

 

“It’s not what you think. Her sister works with me and Stiles sometimes.” He explained. “She’s like a little sister. Her name is Hayden.” He pulled her with him to meet the girl. He couldn’t be rude to them both.

 

“Theo.” Hayden hugged him. “Theo’s friend.” She hugged Malia. “You are really pretty.” Malia couldn’t believe how easily it took her to get jealous at nothing. It was obvious he saw her as a friend.

 

“This is Malia.” He proudly said. Hayden scanned her eyes over the gorgeous woman.

 

“you two look so good together.”

 

“thanks.” Theo kissed Malia on the cheek. Her blush told him she enjoyed her surprise. “So please tell me Liam, Mason, and Brett are here.”

 

“They are. I’m waiting on Liam to bring me back some pizza and Mason and Brett snuck off.” She shrugged. “Are you guys here by yourselves?”

 

“No Scott and Stiles are here too.” They saw them in the crowd with Liam talking to them with pizza in his hand. Theo and Malia laughed when she kicked the ground.

 

“I swear, it’s like Liam worships Scott. He knows I’m starving.”

 

“Come on.” Theo laughed. Hayden grabbed Malia’s hand as they walked through the crowd.

 

TWTWTWTWTWTWT

 

Stiles let her guide him through the crowd. He was at her mercy. He smiled as she kept looking back at him with that perfect smile and those perfect eyebrows.

 

“Come on. You’ve got to try these.” Lydia tightened her grip on his hand. She knew he was out of his element here, but he was willing to try something new for her. Biting her lip, they waited in the long line.

 

“Aren’t these just regular jumbo turkey legs?” He pondered as she rolled her eyes at his naivety.

 

“I take it this is your first time trying Bourbon turkey legs.” He only nodded. She was flirting with him. and his mind was thanking god, but he didn’t know how to flirt back.

 

“My job deprives me of everything around me.” He shrugged. “More so, I let it.”

 

“Well, we are going to put a stop to that.” She touched his wrist. Damnit, why wasn’t he taking her hints? She wanted him to touch her. Then she realized, Stiles wasn’t like these other men. “At least for this week.”

 

“I’ll try. Scott and Theo can be so laid back. I wish I was like that.”

 

“Maybe you need some inspiration. Back in high school I was the queen of the parties. Now not so much. I seemed to have forgotten that. I want to remember though.” She laughed. “Like I want to feel alive again, but not like I was in high school. Back then I was hiding behind this persona and being with guys who were good for my reputation. I don’t want to hide anymore. I want to feel free again.” He stared at her speechless. “That was too much information.”

 

“No. it wasn’t. I want to be free too. When my mom died, I put so much pressure on myself to please my dad. It was just me and him. I wanted to compensate for my mom not there. I got so caught up in thinking what they wanted for me till I forgot what I wanted for myself.” He admitted.

 

“So what do you want for yourself?” Lydia was grateful the line was moving slow.

 

“I want to be spontaneous. To actually not be afraid to feel what I feel.” He licked his lips as he stared at hers.

 

“You shouldn’t have to be afraid….”Lydia touched his chest, waiting.

 

“Yes, I do Lydia.” He put his hands in his pockets. He didn’t know when this conversation became so personal. And why they felt so comfortable. Her hand grabbed his again and instinctively, he held hers back. “because I don’t want to mess this friendship or whatever it is we have.”

 

“You won’t.”

 

“You say that now, but I will. I won’t be able to be the man that you need. And now I feel stupid because l’m making unintentional plans for us…” He choked.

 

“What kind of man do you think I need?”

 

“One who is spontaneous. One who can make you feel safe, secure, loved. One who isn’t afraid to be passionate. One who can argue with you and challenge your intellect.”

 

“Stiles, you can do all of that. All we need to work on is your passion.”

 

“How?” She folded her lips.

 

Was she really going to risk her vacation like this? If she kissed him, then he wouldn’t want to be around her for the rest of the week. But his eyes told her differently. That he wanted to feel this natural high like her.

 

“Stiles. I.” She licked her lips, cupping his face. She threw all sense away. “Like this.” She kissed him.

 

It was supposed to be a peck. But when Stiles felt her lips on his, he placed his hands on her waist, pulling her closer. Feeling more of her lips move with his. He couldn’t get enough of her and her taste. Neither could Lydia as she explored his mouth with her tongue. She moved her arms around his neck. The two were oblivious to the crowd around them. As they ran out of breath, they slowly opened their eyes.

 

“Was that spontaneous enough for you?’ She whispered.

 

He only nodded as he kissed her again.

 

TWTWTWTWTW

 

“You have beautiful eyes.” Scott held Allison closer to him. She shivered as his hands traveled to the small of her back. His big strong hands that she wanted to feel touch her body. She blushed when he stroked her cheek.

 

It didn’t matter that the music was fast paced. And that crowds were moving around him. All he cared about were Allison’s arms around his neck. And how her eyes shimmered in the sunset.

 

“You do too.” She closed her eyes. She had so many feelings that couldn’t describe. She wanted to kiss him so badly. But if she were to kiss him, she wouldn’t want to stop.

 

“Allison?” He held her gaze, taking a deep breath. “Am I the only one who feels this?” They both know what he meant. That he couldn’t control himself around her anymore. And she couldn’t either.

 

“No.” She said without thought.

 

“Good.” He slowly leaned in, waiting for her to stop him. but it never came as their lips met. He felt her hands on his chest, pulling him closer. A moan escaped his lips as she suckled on his bottom lip. Their tongues playing with one another as they slowly broke apart.

“I’m feeling a little dizzy here.” Scott held her waist to keep her balanced. Her shaking knees boosted his ego.

 

“Me too.” But that didn’t stop him giving her a quick peck. She held onto his shoulders as she caught her breath.

 

“Scott……..” He heard his name, looking around. A bright smile came on his face at the sight of Liam with five pizza slices in his hand.

 

“What’s up?” Liam greeted. Instantly regretting his actions. “I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to ruin your moment.” He snickered at their flushed cheeks. “

 

“No you didn’t.” Scott stated while Allison caught her breath.

 

“Why didn’t you tell me you had a girlfriend?” Scott blushed. Was Allison his girlfriend? He hoped she saw herself as his.

 

“Because we wanted to make sure we were both ready.” Allison held his hand. “I’m Allison by the way.” She wanted Scott to know she was ready for this.

 

“I’m Liam.” He shook her hand.

 

“Yeah. Me and Liam go way back I was his Big in college for our fraternity.”

 

“Oh ok.”

 

“Yeah. Scott was actually one of nicest brothers to me before I made the cut. He’s a good guy. You’re lucky.” He admired the two together.

 

“I hope so.” Allison smiled. “Even though you’re being biased.”

 

“so what are you doing with all that pizza?”

 

“I got two for Hay and the rest for me. Speaking of Hayden she’s probably looking for me.” He bit her lip as he saw her.

 

“And I found you.” Hayden approached him with Malia and Theo. Allison and Scott noticed the two were holding hands. “Look who I bumped into.” She kissed his cheek.

 

“Yeah its like everyone from Beacon Hills is here.” He nodded his head in acknowledgement at Theo, handing Hayden her food.

 

“Where’s Stiles?” Hayden asked them.

 

“We don’t know.” Scott laughed.

 

“Where’s Mason?”

 

“Take a wild guess.”

 

“With Brett.” They all laughed.

 

TWTWTWTWTW

 

Stiles rested his hands on her shoulders. She felt real. That kiss felt real. But his logical side told him it was a dream. Only in his dreams could he kiss her without thought. Her eyes mirrored his with the same mount of confusion, affection and fear.

 

Lydia folded her lips. She hadn’t thrown herself on a guy like that since highschool. With Jordan, he pursued her. And of course, she accepted. She had learned that every guy she threw herself on was bad for her. What if Stiles was bad for her? But his eyes told her he was just what she needed.

 

“Did I overstep my boundaries?” Lydia hoped she hadn’t.

 

“No. No.” He shook his head. “I have never been kissed like that. And it felt good.”

 

“It felt good to me too.” She pecked his lips. “You know, I’m not in the mood for a turkey leg.”

 

“Me neither. I want to kiss you again.” Lydia folded her lips as she looked around.

 

“Come on. Lets go find a secluded place.”

 

“Where?”

 

“There.” She smiled at the perfect tree as she looked at Stiles for approval. He smiled as she pulled him through the crowd. He would follow her anywhere.

 

Lydia would have never guessed this trip would lead her here to this guy. This clever man who was so shy. They were like two teens sneaking around. Her thoughts and heart were racing. She had to feel his lips again. She blushed at the feel of his hands in hers as they made it to the big shady tree.

 

Unfortunately, a couple of guys made it there before them. Lydia’s eyes widened. She was surprised the two could breathe with their tongues shoved down each other’s throats. But it didn’t faze Stiles.

 

“O great, even here I can’t escape the high school sweethearts.” Lydia watched him roll his eyes in agitation. “That’s Brett and Mason.” The two men broke apart with surprise in their eyes.

 

“Stiles, what the hell are you doing here?” Lydia snickered at the tall dirty blonde., while Mason tried to collect himself. He told them they would bump into everyone from Beacon Hills here.

 

“Brett, this is a public concert at a public park.” Lydia ran her hand up his arm. Mason looked at the gorgeous red head on his arm. He had good taste. “Sorry. I didn’t mean to disturb you two. Actually me and Lydia had the same idea in mind.”

 

“What?” Mason’s eyes widened. “So Stiles Stilinski actually wants to not be at work? But for her I understand.” He smiled sweetly.

 

“O yeah. This is Lydia.” She waved nicely.

 

“Well we are glad to meet the girl who can change his mind.”

 

“Yeah. Stiles is definitely a work-a-holic. He doesn’t know how to stop himself. So please help him.” Mason said.

 

“I’m trying.” Lydia laughed.

 

“But we’ll see you guys later.” The two picked up where they left off.

 

“They are really nice.” Lydia said.

 

“Yeah. They are. Come on.” The two searched for another tree.

 

TWTWTWTWTW

 

It was nice that they had a short Beacon Hills reunion, but Theo was glad that Liam and Hayden went their separate ways. Now he could enjoy Malia all by himself. Like Scott was with Allison. The two were not discrete with their actions. They were on their way back to the hotel. And Stiles and Lydia were making out by a tree they just passed.

 

For once, his charm couldn’t get him what he wanted. If anything, it repelled her away. Never had he thought so hard about his every move or what he could do to make her feel comfortable around him. And the thought scared him, because he didn’t have to do these things. Girls did it for him. That was the beauty of Malia.

 

“So do my friends make you want to visit Beacon Hills?” He placed his hand on the small of her back as he guided her to the picnic tables. What he really wanted to say was, would she come to visit him.

 

“Sure. I guess.” She shrugged it off. “It’s like Sunnydale. That’s what I love about small towns, the genuine people.” She put her hands in his jacket pocket. She was really comfortable wearing it. It smelled like him.

 

“All except for one right?” Malia bit her lip at his own insult. She hoped this was the real Theo Reaken. The one who didn’t have to be egotistical. One who could just be honest and respectful. When he kissed her, she liked it.

 

It was a simple peck on the cheek but she felt his warmth.

 

“Theo, I just don’t. I can’t. When you kissed me earlier, was that because you care?”

 

“Malia, if I tell you the truth would you believe me?”

 

“So you are going to answer my question with another question?” She rolled her eyes, getting up.

 

“No. I want a real conversation where we can talk about us. About what you feel too.” He pulled her back to him. Holding her hand, forcing her to look in his eyes.

 

“I don’t know what I feel about you Theo. That’s just it. And it’s annoying as hell. And you don’t know either. I mean we’re attracted to each other but quite naturally we would be. We are two attractive people.”

 

“Well then, why aren’t I attracted to Allison and Lydia.” She hid her pain at that question. So he thought they were attractive too. Of course he would. Everyone did.

 

“Because Scott and Stiles got to them first?” He frowned. “You said you wanted to have an honest conversation. Its what I think. I can tell you like the prissy girls. Everyone has a preference.”

 

“You’re right. I do like girls like them, but I don’t like them. maybe I want to try something different. Maybe it was something about you that caught my eye?”

 

“Like what? Because I don’t even get it. That is if your feelings are true.”

 

“They are. And to be honest. When I first saw you, I wasn’t even looking at your mannerisms, just you. I mean you’re really beautiful girl. But then when you bit my head off, I liked it. You challenge me.” He admitted.

 

She sat there digesting his words. His truthful words. His soft tone. His rough hand holding hers. Her biggest flaw was her indecisiveness. One moment, she wanted to be around him to hold his hand like this. The next she didn’t. Now he was being mature, and she had to as well.

 

“You challenge me too. And you aren’t afraid of me.” She shrugged. “I like that.”

 

“I know you do.” He moved a strand of hair behind her ear.

 

“So what does this mean?”

 

“It means that you spend time with me tomorrow. Just us.”

 

“Just us?” Malia repeated the last part with uncertainty. His eyes were begging her to say yes. She didn’t know though.

 

“Yes. This isn’t some contract if you do. It doesn’t mean we are together. We can still be friends.” Theo bit his lip. Could they really do that? He could try if he wanted to be around her.

 

“Theo. I don’t. Stiles and Lydia & Scott and Allison. We can’t be them….” She began to speak. Her insecurity was killing her.

 

“You compare yourself to Lydia and Allison, the same way I used to compare myself to Stiles and Scott.”

 

“You did?” She held herself.

 

“Yeah, things came easier to them. even the hard stuff. But I had to come to terms with the fact that I’m different. You’re different too Malia. and that’s what I like about you. I’m different too. And I don’t want to be them. I don’t want you be like them either. But we can have what they have, if you give me a chance. But you can’t keep lying and saying that we are friends when we aren’t.” She nodded.

 

“You’re right. So. What are we doing tomorrow?”

 

“You’ll see.” He grabbed her hand, leading them back to the music.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	4. Unthinkable

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Unthinkable-Alicia Keyes

Scott wanted everything this girl could give him. Pulling her in the elevator, he pressed her back against cold steel wall. But her body was so warm, she couldn’t feel it’s chill. She kissed him hungrily. Jumping into his arms. Wrapping her legs around his waist, she needed this as much as he did.

 

Scott hoped this elevator would get to their floor quicker or he was going to have her here and now. Holding her legs in place, the two were getting drunk off eachother’s taste. They could have gotten to the hotel quicker if they wouldn’t have stopped every five minutes to make out on cars.

 

“Scott.” Allison mumbled as his tongue licked her neck.

 

“I know. I want you too.” He whispered in her ear, gently sucking it.

 

As they got off the elevator, they ran to his room. Scott’s hand shook as he slid the card in the door handle. Opening the door, he pulled her inside. Straddling her legs around his waist again, he led them to his bedroom. Laying her down, he had to take in this moment. Her flushed cheeks and kissed bruised lips. Her brown tussled hair shimmering in the darkness. Beautiful wasn’t even strong enough to describe her.

 

Allison gasped as his fingers touched her stomach. Was she being smart by doing this? By not stopping this moment? By not being afraid to feel? His dark eyes were telling her that this was mutual, but then fear crept back in.

 

“Scott.” He instantly stopped at her startled tone. Moving off of her, the two slowly sat up. “Is this real?”

 

She knew it was, but it couldn’t be. Because life wasn’t this generous. It took her mom away, so Scott would be taken away from her too. And what if what she felt for him wasn’t what it seemed?

 

“Yes.” Scott kissed her. “But if you don’t want to, I want pressure you into this.” He wiped the tear from her eyes. “I’m sorry. What ever I did, I’m sorry.”

 

“No. No. it’s just. Why do you have to be so wonderful?” She kissed him with joyous tearing falling down her cheeks.

 

“Because you bring it out of me.” He simply said.

 

“It’s just that, since my mom died, you’re the first guy I ever fully connected with. And I don’t want to lose that. Not this soon. I don’t do this. Meet a guy and hook up with him on the first night.”

 

“You think I do?” Scott asked, running his fingers down her hair. “Allison, this is just as new to me as it is for you. When I was younger, my parents went through this bitter divorce. And I didn’t know how to cope with that helplessness. It made me lose faith in everything. And because of that I lashed out on everyone around me including my mom and Stiles.”

 

“So what made you better?”

 

“I had to realize that I couldn’t use my parents as an excuse anymore. That I had to grow up.” She took a deep breath at his words.

 

“so are your parents still hostile towards eachother?” She rubbed his back.

 

“Yeah. Though they try to hide it.” He shrugged. “It wasn’t supposed to be like that. We were supposed to be a happy family. And then alcoholism got into the picture. And my mom tried to help my dad, but he didn’t want it.”

 

“This scares me too Als. I didn’t think I was capable of this. But when I’m here with you, like this, I can’t help but to feel this way. And I don’t want to lose that.”

 

“You won’t. We won’t.” She kissed him.

 

“How do you know?”

 

“I just do.” She began to shake lightly from his touch. He kissed her forehead. Her cheek. Her nose. And finally, her lips.

 

This was all it took for her to know that she was ready. She paused as his hand gripped the bottom of her shirt. Asking with his eyes, she lifted her arms for him. He admired her while she blushed.

 

“You’re beautiful.” He kissed her, taking his shirt off.

 

Allison didn’t mean to gawk at his chest, but he was beautiful to her too. Her fingers twitched to touch his abs. Shyly placing a piece of her hair behind her ear, Scott read her mind. Taking her hand in his, he placed it on his chest.

 

“We can take this slow ok. If I do anything wrong, tell me.” Allison was overwhelmed by his warmth. No man had shown her this much affection before. Maybe she did deserve this affection after all.

 

TWTWTWTW

 

Malia folded her lips as Theo opened the taxi door for her. The two were going to the nearest Chinese restaurant, which happened to be 15 minutes away from their hotel. Taking a deep breath she got inside. Her instincts were telling her this was a bad idea. A reckless idea. But for once, she needed to be reckless. To make decisions and not be afraid to fail. That was what she admired most about Allison. She could fight through her fear and try again. She needed to do that. If Theo didn’t work, she would have to pick up the pieces. No matter what, she would be ok.

 

Theo observed her hesitant body language in the cab. Slow breathing. Twitching fingers. Gorgeous hair. Powerful eyes. He was falling into a trance. Her light blush made him smile. Summoning enough courage, he traced her cheek with his thumb.

 

“What are you doing?” The two felt the tension between them build.

 

“Something we both want.” He whispered. Finally moving his thumb to her lips. Her lips slightly opened for him as he glided his fingers over her bottom lip.

 

After funnel cakes and turkey legs, the two still weren’t full. And oddly, Theo had a taste for Shrimp Friend Rice. He was surprised when Malia said she wouldn’t mind some herself.

 

“Theo….” Malia tried the swallow the lump in her throat. Even with the cab driver eavesdropping, that didn’t stop her from wanting to be kissed by him. Not even the bumps from the road were stopping what was between them.

 

He rested his hand on her neck. Moving in carefully, he felt her stiffen. No he wasn’t going to let her run away from him. Not with her this close. Not with her eyes so brown.

 

“Shhhh. Just don’t think about it.” He whispered. Leaning in, he felt Malia grab his shirt. He thought she was going to push him away but it was only to pull him closer.

 

Theo realized it wasn’t the Shrimp Fried Rice he was hungry for. It was her. Before her, he only kissed girls with lust. He had never kissed a woman like this. Slowly. With a mixture of passion, lust, and affection. He wanted to savor this. Her hands on his neck. Her soft lips on his. She was unconsciously pulling him even closer.

 

Malia could care less about the cab driver most likely getting an eyeful and earful. She needed this. His hands on her back. His warm tongue in her mouth. She needed to breathe or else she would collapse from dizziness.

 

“So where were we going again?” She laughed as his eyes matched hers. Both were glazed with this childhood fascination. All of sudden, everything clicked.

 

“I. I…” Was this him stuttering like this? It was like he had never been kissed by a woman before. Not like this anyway. “…Forgot.”

 

“It’s Ming’s Chinese Restaurant.” The man parked his car with his hand out. The two were so awestruck, they ignored his rude demeanor. He didn’t matter.

 

“Thanks.” Theo gave him the money with tip included. It was like a prerequisite for cab drivers to be unpleasant. But then he put himself in the man’s shoes. He would be annoyed after hearing numerous unpleasant conversations with patrons and countless couples making out behind him.

 

Wait, when did he begin to see them as a couple? He was acting like a middle schooler. Kissing someone didn’t mean you were together. Getting out the car, he grabbed Malia’s hand. Surprisingly, she accepted his touch. Maybe she saw him as hers too.

 

“You two be careful. There are a lot of professional thieves out here.” He offered.

 

“Thanks for that.” Theo shut the door as he drove off.

 

“Amazing how friendly he got friendly when he saw his tip.” Malia rolled his eyes. “What a bastard.”

 

“Hey, don’t think about that. Just enjoy this.” He pecked her lips. Not waiting for a response, he pulled her inside the little restaurant.

 

TWTWTWTWTW

 

Stiles admired the barefoot Lydia walking beside him on the hard concrete. The concert. The kisses. Her twirling a few steps in front of him. She was happy. He, Stiles Stilinski, was making this woman happy to be with him. In the past, he had settled for contentment from a girl. But now, Lydia raised his expectations.

 

Lydia twirled again as they walked back to the hotel. His innocent eyes stared at her as she walked back to him. Taking the hint, he twirled her. Hugging her carefully. As if he would break. It had been so long since he had this. She made him realize how lonely he was until he met her. His logical side was teasing him. Telling him that he better enjoy this while it lasted because it was going to end. He didn’t want it to end though. He didn’t.

 

“Stiles.” Lydia caught his attention. “What’s wrong?”

 

“Nothing.” He held her hand. Lydia knew he was lying to her. The way he gripped her hand, it wasn’t the same as earlier today. Naturally, she stood in his way, blocking his every step.

 

“Stop lying.” Her determined eyes wanted an answer. He couldn’t run. She was to smart to let his crap slide.

 

“Lydia. I, don’t want this to end.” Her eyes softened at his words.

 

“And you think I do?” She touched his bicep.

 

“I don’t know. I’m trying so hard to be a different me. Not one who is calculating every step I take or the words I say, but old habits die hard.” She placed her hands on his chest as she listened to him. “Now I’m thinking this is too good to be true. And life has taught me that is usually the case.” He hoped he didn’t hurt her.

 

He had every right to feel this way. Even she felt this way after the concert. Stiles Stilinski was one hell of a kisser. Underneath the tree, she could not forget his hands in her hair. His body pressing against hers gently. Once it was over, she was dizzy and speechless. Even now, she was dizzy and giddy. She hoped she could express these thoughts.

 

“I’ve thought so too. But I put it in the back of my mind because I’m tired of being afraid to try something new.” She looked at him tenderly. “I mean, I don’t want to lose this opportunity. Do you?”

 

“Lydia, you don’t get it. I want more than an opportunity. I want more than a week. After what just happened. I know I sound foolish for knowing how much I want you but I….” She silenced him with her lips.

 

“I want more than a week too.” She hugged him. “I know I may seem confident. Like I know everything. But with this, I’m uncertain of the future. But I’m just like you. Trusting my gut. Hoping this is for me.” She bit her lip at his laugh.

 

“It’s ironic how I’m the PI who always trusts his gut, but when it comes to a five foot four, fair-skinned strawberry blonde, I don’t know how to.” The two laughed. Her light kiss on the cheek did not make him blush anymore. Good. This was no longer new to him. and now maybe he could feel safe with her.

 

As the two walked passed the men’s room, they could only imagine what Scott and Allison were up to. Maybe soon it could be them. Lydia smiled coyly at him as she opened her door. Malia and Theo weren’t here either. Maybe for once, Malia would actually enjoy herself with a man and not find any kind of way to sabotage it.

 

Stiles rubbed the back of his neck as he followed Lydia to her room. More like her pulling him to her room. He was still uneasy about her wanting him to sleep with her tonight. Which was odd considering how they took a nap earlier. He wanted to feel that again.

 

His mind drifted to his arm around her. Her back against his chest. He still remembered her strawberry scent that matched her strawberry blonde hair. Before it was easier to control himself. But now after they kissed. His thoughts were colliding all of a sudden.

 

“You can use my bathroom to go change….” Lydia stopped. He didn’t have clothes to change into. So what was he going to wear? Better yet, what was he not going to wear? And then that nervous sensation returned.

 

She was afraid that if she let herself go there that she would find out that this was just lust again. She didn’t want to make the same mistake and ruin what they were building.

 

“Lydia, I can sleep on the couch.” He read her mind. “It’s no big deal. Besides you know I’m kind of a stubborn sleeper. I like the middle of the bed.” He watched her fold her lips.

 

“Then you know, I like the middle too.” They both looked at the ground. It was not supposed to be said like some flirtation. “I mean we are two mature adults….”She began to babble

 

“so you wouldn’t mind if I slept in this bed with you without a shirt and just boxers?” She said nothing as he kissed her on the cheek. “It’s fine. All I need is a blanket anyways.” Lydia pulled one from her closet and handed it to him. She hoped she didn’t hurt his feelings.

 

TWTWTWTWTW

 

“Scotttttt.” Allison felt the earth shatter as she collapsed onto his chest. Tenderly, Scott ran his fingers through her wet hair. Their sweaty bodies laid. He kissed her forehead as they both released an exhausted smile. Tomorrow they were both going to discover the numerous love bites on their bodies.

 

“You are going to wear me out.” She finally caught her breath as her body began to adjust to cold sheets.

 

“Good.” He nibbled her ear. After an hour, he still wanted more of her. Her moans. Her eyes rolling back. Her hands on his back. And her legs wrapped around her waist. The thought alone was making his mouth water.

 

The two sat up slowly as Allison pulled the cover over her chest. Scott didn’t know why because in minutes he would have her again.

 

“Was that a hello or a goodbye?” Everything they just did meant something to her. She was waiting for him to reassure her that nothing changed. That she was smart for trusting her instincts.

 

“That was a please stay with me?” Scott pecked her lips, lacing their fingers together. “Allison you know that.”

 

“I do. I just. People change their minds. And I’ve been on the receiving end of rejection days after, even minutes after simple conversations.” She rested her head on his shoulder.

 

“Me too. But maybe all of that led us here to each other. I would like to believe that at least now. For once I feel like I won’t end up like my parents. And it’s scary that I’m so sure of this. Of you. of us.“

 

“Me too.” Allison kissed him, running her hands along his biceps as Scott laid them down.

 

TWTWTWTWTW

The best part of Spring Break was that restaurants extended their hours. You couldn’t get Shrimp Fried Rice at eleven o’clock in Beacon Hills or Sunnydale. Theo opened the door for them to leave with their food and drinks in hand. The two walked side by side until they finally found a bench. Both were silent. Not knowing how to address that kiss. Correction, kisses. Obviously, it wasn’t something they could lie about. They both knew they weren’t caught up in the moment.

 

Malia opened her take-out box with her chopsticks at hand. She was waiting for Theo to speak about it. Yes, Malia Tate with the blunt tongue was waiting for someone else to be blunt. But shouldn’t he talk about it? He did initiate it. But then again, she accepted it.

 

Theo now regretted leaving the crowded restaurant. Now he had no other option but to hear her say that she wanted to take it back. That she changed her mind about tolerating him, going out with him, and everything else that could possibly happen this week. But it wasn’t in his nature to run. And she was waiting.

 

“Malia….I.” He took a deep breath as she placed her chopsticks over her food. Her attentive eyes captured his again. “Forget it.” She saddened at the words. Of course this wasn’t going anywhere. Looking down at her food, she gasped when she felt his touch.

 

He simply tilted her chin up with his thumb. Making sure she wanted this again. She did.

 

“Theo, kiss me.” He obliged her. Was that her steady voice? Usually it was only used at work when she was delegating, but not with men. She put her guard down twice in a row tonight. And she didn’t regret it.

 

“You’re sexy when you’re aggressive.” He stole another kiss. “But you’re always sexy.” He couldn’t stop himself. Neither could she.

 

“I guess you are too.” She watched him struggle with his chopsticks. Rolling her eyes, she helped him hold them. He liked the feel of her hands on his. “Like this.” She demonstrated with her own.

 

“Looks like you are teaching me something too.” He ate his rice slowly. For once, he saw a genuine smile grace her face.

 

“Whatever Raeken.” She flirted. “Besides, I kind of had to teach myself this sadly.”

 

“How so?” The two ate in peace.

 

“Not everyone has a great family. I had a mentally ill father and a mother who despised me. Every time she looked at me, I reminded her of how old she was getting. She basically blamed me for taking her beauty and strength. And that always led to arguments and sleepovers with Allison and Lydia. Their parents practically raised me like their own. Who knows where I would have ended up if I didn’t have them.”

 

“I’m sorry to hear that.” Theo bit his lip. He was blessed to have such a strong woman. She was acting like it was no big deal to be rejected by your parents. She didn’t make excuses, only worked to better herself.

 

“So how was your life?” She admired his compassionate eyes.

 

“I was raised by my dad and stepmom. Apparently, my dad and I didn’t fit in my mom’s plan.” He shrugged.

 

“That bitterness is never going to go away.” Malia realized the two had more in common than she thought. “But you learn how to deal with it.” She assured.

 

“I know I seem nonchalant but I’m not like you Malia. I can’t face things head on or be impulsive, I have to have a plan. I’m not fearless. I just hide it well.”

 

“Well.” She didn’t realize he saw her in this light. That he actually noticed her demeanor and mannerisms. “It’s not that I’m fearless, it’s that I have to face everything head on. I can’t be conquered by fears.” She wanted to hold his hand. “But there is nothing wrong with having a plan. It’s what makes you a good P.I.” She smiled.

 

“How do you know I’m a good PI?”

 

“Because people from Sunnydale talk about the Beacon Hills PIs Agency. You guys have helped a lot of families.”

 

It really was a small world. Back then, when she heard about it from her coworkers, she had no idea he was apart of it. She continued to gather more rice as Theo playfully ate off her sticks.

 

“Hey.” She laughed, eating rice from his sticks too.

 

TWTWTWTWTWT

 

Lydia laid in her bed. She couldn’t sleep. All because she wanted to be with Stiles. She was beginning to doubt herself because maybe she was overreacting a little bit. There was no way Stiles was going to do something she didn’t want to do. Biting her lip, she got out the bed. Walking passed the couch, she got some water from the fridge. It wasn’t enough to stop her mind from wandering.

 

His eyes closed when he heard her footsteps. Why couldn’t he be brave like he was in his profession? If he had any sense, he would have followed her into the kitchen. He wished he was Theo now. At least he knew how to move forward in relationship and not take one step forward and two steps back. He could do this. Taking a deep breath, he moved quickly before he changed his mind.

 

“Lydia.” He sat up as she stopped drinking, even breathing.

 

“Yeah.” She whispered, taking in his surprisingly toned chest and stomach. She stiffened as he moved towards her. Placing the water back in the fridge, Stiles got a good view of her gorgeous legs.

 

“I. I can’t sleep.” He made sure there was enough distance between them to formulate a sentence. Her eyes. Her lips. They were telling him so much.

 

“Me neither.” She was glad he felt the same way.

 

“And you’re the reason.” Stiles waited for her to speak.

 

“You are too.” She reached for his hand. Guiding him to her bed, it was like earlier. He rested his arm around her waist. Playing in her shimmering hair, she smiled at his touch. Her cold sheets weren’t so cold anymore.

 

“I like your hair.” It felt like silk. Her green eyes glowed in the darkness.

 

“I like your moles.” She began to trace them with her fingers. Touching him gave her peace as well.

 

“I like your….I just like you Lydia.” He shyly kissed her, lacing their fingers together.

 

“Me too.” She laughed. It had been a while since she felt this way.

 

TWTWTWTWTWT

 

Allison kissed his sweaty chest. What time was it now? Just two o’clock. Her exhausted laugh rewarded her another kiss on her forehead. The lip gloss, eye shadow and mascara on her face was gone; she was sure of that. But Scott’s eyes told her she was the only woman in his world right now.

 

His body was her new drug. How he felt inside of her. Their moans and curse words echoing in the room. His hands and lips touching her everywhere. Her hands and lips touching him. Both wanted to know every secret their bodies held. She prayed this was the new normal. That she could get used to this. That maybe God and her mother were working together to give her not just a lover but a companion.

 

“What are you thinking about?” Scott placed her head on his chest and his arm around her. Her arm rested around his side.

 

“About how maybe my mom is finally happy for me.” She looked at him. “I can count the number of good memories I have had after she left on my fingers. And that isn’t an exaggeration.”

 

“Then, I’m glad to be that good memory. And it’s going to be more to come.” He assured her as they feel asleep listening to each other’s heartbeats.


	5. You Got It Bad

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You Got It Bad- Usher

 

Stiles’ eyes slowly opened in the lightly lit room. The sun began to rise through the window. Lydia’s window. She was still in his arms with her head laying on his naked chest. Her hand unconsciously moved across his stomach. Her even breaths tickled him. He looked down at her, hoping he could get used to this. Kissing her forehead, he gently moved her off of him. Immediately, he missed her comforting weight.

 

Getting out the bed, he stretched as he found his pants on the floor and Lydia’s keycard on the nightstand. He hoped Scott and Allison were taking a break from last night. Walking through the kitchen, he observed the sleeping Malia and Theo holding each other on the couch.

 

As he opened the door, he heard the shower along with Scott’s and Allison’s screams. He wanted that with Lydia, but he knew he would hesitate if the situation presented itself. Would he ruin the moment? Yes. Would it feel natural to touch her? He wanted to be so tired that he couldn’t move. He wanted to please her in every aspect she allowed him to. Grabbing his bag from his room, he might as well do it for Theo too. He had to get out of this room because their screams were getting louder by the minute.

 

When he got back in the girls’ hotel room, he saw Lydia walking with questioning eyes. He welcomed her with smiling eyes.

 

“I didn’t know where you went.” She hugged him, ingraining the feel of his hard chest and abs in her mind. His body wasn’t supposed to be this sculpted.

 

“You thought I’d just leave you?” she shrugged, avoiding his whiskey colored eyes.

 

“I didn’t know. It’s always different the next day you know.” She watched him place Theo’s bag by the couch and his in her room.

 

“Well not for me.” The two were still a little awkward around each other. And for once, Lydia didn’t know what to do.

 

“Come on.” He grabbed her hand, taking her to the balcony.

 

The two stood silent, admiring the different hues that painted the sky. He took a deep breath, enjoying the crisp breeze touch his cheeks. The sun didn’t rise the same here like it did in Beacon Hills. But then again, Lydia Martin wasn’t there like she was here with him. He slowly wrapped his arms around her from behind, kissing her strawberry blonde hair. She melted into him. He had to bite his tongue to keep from moaning as her hands rubbed his lower arms.

 

“Sunsets remind me of mother. it’s one of the things that keeps me with her.” He rested his chin in the crook of her neck. Lydia kissed his cheek. “On weekends, she would wake me and dad up to watch it and make us blueberry pancakes.” He laughed. “I thought I would have that forever.”

 

Lydia turned around in his arms, cupping his face. The two rested their foreheads together. Falling deeper into the solace of one another, their silence spoke volumes. She knew what he needed from her. He needed her to just be his pillar of strength for right now. She couldn’t possibly imagine what it felt like to lose a parent or to be abandoned. All she could do was make the silent proclamation with her eyes that she was here for him.

 

“Is that why you bury yourself in your work?” He nodded.

 

“It’s all I have. That way I don’t have to focus on what I don’t have. I don’t want to be like this anymore though because my mom was a beautiful person and she doesn’t want me to be like this.”

 

“Well then, that’s why I’m here.” She guided them back to the kitchen. “First we are going to cook breakfast. Then go to the beach, nothing like enjoying the warm sand under your feet.”

 

“It also isn’t anything like being with a gorgeous woman either.” She blushed at his statement.

 

“Stiles Stilinski are you flirting with me?” her eyes brightened.

 

“Yes. I mean…..” He shrugged.

 

“I like it.”

 

TWTWTWTWTWTWTWT

 

Malia froze minutes after she woke up. His strong arms pulled her in closer as he inhaled her scent of honeysuckle. She stopped the moan that was about to escape as his fingers traced circles in her stomach. This felt so good.

 

Her mind drifted back as she remembered how the two got there. After they ate their food, they went to the gas station across the street to pick up some food and drinks. She remembered every kiss he gave her as they headed back to the room with numerous bags in their hands. They could barely get enough of each other’s lips as they put the eggs, milk, juice and other items in the fridge. Eventually, ending up on the couch because their adrenaline wore off. They had every intention to go to the bed, but of course they didn’t make it.

 

She turned around in his arms to see those gorgeous grey eyes looking back at hers. Before she could say good morning, his lips melted with hers as her hands found their way underneath his shirt. Breaking the kiss, she took in the feel of his skin against her fingertips. He closed his eyes to take in her touch.

 

“Malia.” He made sure his body wasn’t oppressive as he laid on top of her. Her touch was pinching his nerves, suffocating him. And he wanted to live with that feeling. Her lustful eyes. Her pouty lips. Soon, he lost himself as his lips found her neck.

 

“Theo.” She moaned, enjoying his tongue finding her hot spots as his hands moved under her shirt.

 

“Do you want to stop?” He asked as she helped him take off his shirt. Both forgot Stiles and Lydia were in the other room.

 

Theo wanted more of her kisses on his neck, but he didn’t want to take advantage of her.

 

“I. I.” She bit her lip, embarrassed at herself. No, she didn’t want him to stop.

 

“It’s alright. Later.” He assured as the brunette and red head came from the bedroom. Their eyes widened at Theo without a shirt and Malia’s flushed cheeks.

 

But they probably looked like they had slept together too.

 

“It’s not what you think.” Theo grabbed his shirt off the floor.

 

“It’s alright if it is.” Lydia winked at Malia who blushed even harder. “But now that you guys are up, would you like some breakfast?”

 

“Sure.” Theo admired Malia catching her breath. They would talk about this later.

 

Malia grabbed the eggs and crème from the fridge while Lydia took the pan and bowl from the cabinet. Folding her lips, she took the eggs and crème from Malia’s hands. She wanted to show her that she too paid attention to her instruction. Expertly, cracking the egg with one hand, Malia rewarded her with a bright smile.

 

“Guess you don’t need me anymore.” She laughed as Lydia reached for her hand.

 

“Malia, I will always need you and Allison. Always.” She kissed her cheek as she began to scramble the eggs with the fork.

 

“anything we can do?” Stiles and Theo watched the girlfriends.

 

“Nothing.” The women said in synchronicity.

 

“Come on. I can make a mean piece of toast.” Stiles teased as they heard the main door open.

 

“No you can’t.” Scott interjected with Allison at his side. They both were in hotel robes. It was like they were on their honeymoon. Both with eyes cloudy with afterglow and wet hair.

 

“Please tell me you two took a shower afterwards.” Malia asked putting bacon in the microwave.

 

“O yeah they did.” Stiles’ comment made the two blush even harder as the others laughed.

 

“Congratulations.” Lydia teased. “I’m sure you guys are hungry so Allison can you give us some help?”

 

“Sure.” Allison began to toast the bread.

 

“You have got to tell us the juicy details later.” Malia whispered in her ear. She only smiled as Allison kissed her cheek.

 

“Shut up Malia.” Allison playfully pinched her.

 

TWTWTWTWTW

 

Lydia turned around in front of the tall mirror. It had been a while since she saw herself in a bikini. Her body was no longer the same as it was in high school and college. She was still slender but nowhere near as toned. Why was she so critical of herself?

 

Because with Jordan, she felt like he was so perfect that she had to be perfect too. She put this pressure on herself to not make mistakes. But with Stiles there was no pressure and that alone was horrifying.

 

“You look hot.” Malia interrupted her thoughts as Lydia grabbed the swim suit cover. “why are you putting that on? I thought the purpose of you wearing it was for Stiles to see it?”

 

“Yeah it is.” She noticed Malia’s quivering lips. “But you look like you need to talk.” She sat down on the bed, patting the space beside her. “I know Allison is usually better at this but she’s back with Scott.” The two laughed. Apparently, the breakfast didn’t feed their hunger for eac other.

 

“theo is going to want to talk about what happened earlier with us.” She barely whispered, thinking about her boyfriend in her bathroom. Using her shower. Wanting to get in the shower with him. She had to leave the room before she did it.

 

“And you should.” Lydia heard Stiles turn on the water. They would have to thank Allison and Scott for this.

 

“No I shouldn’t because it would mean that I’m ready to cross that line again. I didn’t know I was until it happened. And I promised myself I would when I found someone who could fulfill what I needed and wanted, not just one part.” Lydia knew that feeling all too well.

 

“So how are you going to find out unless you talk about it?” The red head knew she was too stubborn for her own good. “To be honest, I’ve never seen you click with a guy like that. Even when you two argued, you both had that fire towards each other. That balance.” The two exchanged a knowing glance.

 

“To be honest, I never saw you look at Jordan the way you look at Stiles.”

 

“Yeah.” She simply said. “But I’m scared to talk about that relationship with him. He is eventually going to ask about my past. And when I tell him about it, he’s going to think I’m spoiled.”

 

“You don’t know that.” Malia said. ”I mean its better than having to tell Theo that I want to sleep with him but I can’t because I’ve had such bad luck. Josh. Isaac. Donovan. Casual just isn’t good for me.”

 

“Me neither. But I wish I had that quality Malia. I wish I could turn off my emotions but I can’t. It’s like when I feel, I feel everything all at once for a guy. Like Jackson and Aiden. That’s why I thought it would be different with Jordan.”

 

“So what do you think about Stiles?”

 

“He fascinates me in so many ways. He makes me stop and enjoy the little things like the sunrise. He is so strong dealing with his mother’s death after all these years. And he’s so brave to trust me and trust in what we can have. He’s scared as hell. So am I, but we aren’t alone.”

 

“Well you know what that means?” Lydia waited for Malia to answer her own question. “Tonight is the night. Or earlier.” Lydia blushed grabbing a pillow, hitting her with it.

 

“Two can play that game Martin.” Malia grabbed a second pillow, beginning her assault. Both laughing and squealing loudly, they didn’t even notice a fully clothed Stiles come out the bathroom. He only smiled at them, waiting until they both ran out of energy.

 

“So are you ready?” Stiles asked.

 

“Yeah.” Lydia kissed Malia on the cheek.

 

“Have fun with Theo.”

 

TWTWTWTWTWT

 

Stiles heard bits and pieces from Lydia and Malia’s conversation while he was in the shower. Of course, he could fill in the blanks. And Lydia was right, he did want to know about her past. Especially Jordan. But if the older perfect gentleman wasn’t good enough for her, then what made him. He opened his jeep door for her as she got inside.

 

He wished he could call his dad to talk to him about it, but the man made him promise to not call him unless it was a dire emergency. He apparently was so annoying that his father needed a break from him. No that wasn’t it. His father wanted him to enjoy his vacation and focus on his own life. but right now, he’d rather focus on anything than Lydia Martin in a sheer swimsuit cover that showed her perfect figure in a navy blue bikini.

 

“So how long have you had Roscoe?” She noticed the new interior leather. It was definitely remodeled.

 

“Since highschool. I’m glad you didn’t know me back then, because you would have seen me on the corner almost everyday applying duck tape to the engine and countless amounts of oil to it.” He laughed, turning on the ignition. “But this was my mom’s, I couldn’t give it up. I can’t.”

 

“Not like I couldn’t talk, I was hitching rides with Allison till I was a senior. And to be honest, I’m glad you didn’t know me back then because I didn’t even like myself.” She put her seatbelt on.

 

“Why do you say that?” He watched Lydia adjust his GPS system.

 

“Because I valued my looks over my body.” She refused to look up. He thought the world of her and she didn’t want to disappoint him.

 

He reached for her hand with tender eyes. “Lyds, you don’t have anything to be ashamed of because you learned and you grew. My dad always says that it’s only a mistake if you don’t learn from it.”

 

“High school was such hell for me.”

 

“Well then I wished I was there to tell you how smart you were.” He offered her a smile. “I was a clumsy nerd whose idols were and still are Stan Lee and George Lucas.” Lydia snickered. “I know. I know. No shocker there. Ha ha. Laugh it up. But what made you want to change?”

 

“Als and Lia had to sit me down tell me I was so much more than a casual hook-up and what color eye shadow and clothes I wore. And I don’t know how I fell into that cliché teenage girl trope. I have amazing parents who supported me through everything.”

 

“Because you got lost. Everyone does, but at least you weren’t hiding behind sarcasm, lacrosse and comic books.”

 

“Yeah, I just hid who I was behind my ice queen act. And even though that was so long ago, I can’t forgive myself for that. I don’t know why.”

 

“Because, you’re a good person.” Stiles rubbed his hands against his swim trunks. “And like any human we wish that we could go back and change things. But we cant.” She moved closer to him.

 

She discovered another reason why he fascinated her. his intellect. He could make the simplest sentence seem so philosophical. She was hypnotized by the eloquence he didn’t even know he possessed. Yes, he had flaws, but if she liked him for his flaws, were they really flaws?

 

Stiles thought they were supposed to be going to the beach. The ignition was running but they were both content in the jeep. They didn’t need to go anywhere just be here with each other. He touched the side of her face as she did the same.

 

“ you’d be a killer Peter Parker.” She whispered.

 

“Would you be my Mary Jane?” Lydia wasn’t expecting him to say that. Nor see his lustful eyes. His kiss was slow. His tongue was hot. She gently bit his bottom lip. She didn’t need the beach anymore. Pulling off her swimsuit cover, he stopped to take this in. Lydia Martin was choosing him. Telling him to live in this moment with her. He said nothing as he laid her down on the soft leather seat. His lips sucking her ear. Her moans were everything as she felt her hands on his swim trunks.

 

“Wait. Wait. I cant do this.” Stiles kissed her forehead. “I mean, I want to, but not in my jeep.” She bit her lip.

 

“You’re right. I mean. We still have so much to talk about.” She caught her breath. “But I can still do this.” She pulled him back towards her, indulging in his lips.

 

TWTWTWTWTW

 

The building tension was hovering over them like some dark cloud, but Malia didn’t want to address it just yet. She wasn’t the only one scared. Theo had never made love to a woman before. And she wouldn’t believe him when he told her this. And that would force him to reflect on who he was as a person. How could he easily separate love from sex? And how did he find himself in this constant pattern?

 

“So where are you taking me?” Malia watched him grab his wallet. All she had to do was tell him that she wanted him more than any other man. But that was too easy and she was too difficult.

 

“You’ll see when we get there Tate.” He held out his hand as she took it, keeping the distance between them. “You know you can come closer, I’m still your boyfriend.”

 

He wasn’t supposed to say that. He wasn’t supposed to still want to be with her. but she was glad he did. Taking a slow step forward, he gave her a smug grin.

 

“Closer.” She took another step.

 

“You can do better than that.” She took her final step towards him. Chest to chest. Brown met grey and soon their lips met. “We’ll talk about earlier but only when you’re ready.” He kissed her again as they left the apartment.

 

On their way to his surprise, she didn’t mind the twenty minute walk. It gave her time to enjoy holding his hand and to grab his arm when dozens of people crowded the sidewalks. Thank god she didn’t carry purses.

 

Theo smiled when they stopped in front of the little white building. He admired Malia’s eyes widen in approval as they stared at the display cakes in the window. She didn’t have to walk in to smell the aroma of fresh baked chocolates. She turned to him as she hugged him tightly.

 

“You didn’t have to do this.” She kissed him.

 

“I wanted to though.” Malia clung onto him a little longer, kissing him on the forehead. She didn’t even realize she was capable of being loving like this. “Come on.” She pulled him inside.

 

Malia looked at the variety of cookies, cakes, and pies. What was she going to get first? Anything with red velvet and chocolate of course. An employee greeted them with a smile.

 

“So what would you like?” The two looked at immaculately decorated treats before them. this was going to be harder than they thought.

 

“How about the Petit fours. 2 please.” She waited. “I make these for Lydia and Allison on their birthdays.”

 

“Can you add me to that list?” He pulled out his wallet to pay the man, but Malia stopped him. “My birthday is coming up next month. It would be nice for you to visit Beacon Hills.”

 

“I might can arrange that.” She flirted. “I can do it. You paid yesterday.” She gave him the money.

 

“So you are a baker too?” The man asked.

 

“More so a chef that can bake. I used to do the regional competitions and I even placed a few times. But I’m not anything worthy of the Food Network.”

 

“Yes she is.” Theo supported her as the man gave them two menus. They didn’t think the small conversation would lead them to this?

 

“Well I wanted to add something new to my cake menu but I don’t know what?” Malia read over the menu, Italian crème, Chocolate, Lemon , Marble and Red Velvet.

 

“You’re right. Something is missing.” She gave her expertise. “Have you tried adding a simple pound cake, you should try introducing that and or a seven-up cake. Even a sour-crème or crème cheese cake. Sometimes less is more you know.” She liked Theo’s eyes on her.

 

That he could agree with. Malia was content with herself. Not too much makeup or designer clothes. That was what made her Malia. And that was why he needed more of her.

 

TWTWTWTWTWTTW

 

Allison slowly sat up on the bedroom floor. She kissed Scott’s forehead. Her love was dead to the world. Yes she was comfortable saying it to herself. He wasn’t human. He couldn’t be with that amount of stamina. Two hours without stopping. Her body was sore but she still wanted to feel more. Him pulling her hair and moving her into different positions. Them on the floor. Against the wall. On the bed. She laughed at the broken vase shattered on the floor.

 

She hoped Lydia and Malia were enjoying themselves. Something told her that they were. She hadn’t received any texts yet, so that was a good thing. Grabbing her phone, she moved Scott’s arm from around her.

 

“Are you going back?” He slowly sat up.

 

“I’m just going to call my dad real quick.” He let her go, helping her get up.

 

“While you do that. I’m gonna clean up this room. I’ll pay for what we broke.” He kissed her neck as he handed her the robe.

 

“Well aren’t you a gentleman.” She sat on the couch, waiting to hear her father’s monotone voice. Folding her lips, she held herself.

 

It was probably too early to tell him about Scott. He didn’t want to hear his ridicule. Plus, it didn’t seem fair that she had found someone and he was still learning how to live without his love. She wiped her eyes when she heard his voice.

 

“Hey daddy.” Allison smiled.

 

Scott cleaned up his room as he heard Allison laugh with her father in the other room. She didn’t even know what she told him. She admitted her love to him. And he wanted to say it back, but he couldn’t. He didn’t know if she meant it or if she was in the moment. A girl could love any guy when he had her bent over the chester drawer.

 

Was he supposed to tell her or forget it ever happened?

 

Allison admired Scott when he handed her a bottle of water, joining her on the couch. She definitely needed it after that much needed strenuous workout.

 

“How’s everything going?”

 

“Good.” Chris took a deep breath as he let his employees take care of the customers. “I just miss you, that’s all.” She smiled bittersweetly. It was the first time after her mother’s death that she remembered him being completely honest about his feelings.

 

“Me too. Have you been eating?” She rested on Scott’s chest. He lightly ran his hands down her hair.

 

“Yea. I can’t wait till you come home so I won’t have to keep eating fast food. Maybe Malia can give you a new recipe.” He stated.

 

“Dad you don’t have to pretend to be better for me you know.” She heard the sadness he tried to hide from her.

 

“Allison I’m not pretending. I’m glad you are getting away for a little bit. You need this.”

 

“Yeah, but what about you? You need a break too.”

 

“Why don’t for once you enjoy your vacation and stop trying to be the parent. I am taking care of the shop and myself. Now I got to get back because if I don’t you will be trying to keep me on the phone.”

 

“Ok dad. I love you.”

 

“I love you too.” He hung up as Allison put the phone down.

 

“He sounds like a good man.”

 

“He is. He’s too good. But he cant keep doing this to himself. And I don’t know how to help him.”

 

“You already are Allison. Just be there for him.”

 

“But sometimes that takes all my strength. And I can’t weigh Lia and Lyds down like that. Who can be my strength?”

 

“me.” He kissed her.

 

TWTWTWTWTW

 

Stiles handed Lydia her swimsuit cover. Her cheeks were flushed. Her hair was disheveled beautifully. And he couldn’t keep his lips off hers. Nor could she. If they could pry themselves away from each other, they could get out the jeep.

 

“You don’t have to wear that you know.” She stopped at his words. “Unless you want to. I’m just gonna shut up now.” He got out the jeep, opening her door. “I hope you don’t think I’m trying to just stare at your body. I mean its perfect but its about you being comfortable.” He spoke his mind. “I just wanted you know that you don’t have to hide anymore. At least not with me.” She kissed his cheek, leaving the cover in the car.

 

She was glad she did with the sun blazing. It wasn’t bad with the cool water running over their feet as they walked along the shoreline. Lydia realized that this connection between them wasn’t too good to be true. It was just meant to be. And when things were meant to be, it happened naturally without trying.

 

“So are you enjoying this?” Stiles got her attention.

 

“Yeah?” She rested her arm around his waist as he put his arm around her shoulder. “I was just thinking that sometimes we are so used to being content with loneliness that when we aren’t, we panic.”

 

“Yeah. It’s hard not to because we’re creatures of habit. I’m still waiting on you to change your mind because I’m not good enough for you.”

 

“What makes you say that?” She stopped walking.

 

“Just don’t get mad, but I couldn’t help but overhear you talking about your ex. And he seems like a man’s man. So how can the nerdy, clumsy, PI be the man for you?”

 

“Because the fantasy of the older guy is overrated. Jordan was a great man. He treated me like a queen but I wasn’t happy. And I found myself settling for a guy because I was afraid to try again. And when I broke up with him, I missed the affection but not him.”

 

“That makes sense. Scott and Theo would set me up on these blind dates and naturally I would take advantage of them but I didn’t miss the girl. I just missed the intimacy. I was still searching for someone who could give me everything I wanted.”

 

“Well you don’t have to search when it’s right in front of you.” She kissed him.

 

“I don’t?” He lightly gripped her shoulders finding the truth in her clear green eyes.

 

“Do you trust me Stiles?” She folded her lips as the knots in her stomach intensified.

 

“You know I do.” Stiles’ curious eyes were no match for Lydia’s lustful eyes.

 

“Then follow me.” She guided him towards the abandoned pier.

 

TWTWTWTWTWTW

 

Theo wasn’t supposed to find everything he needed in one girl. He wasn’t supposed to want a second date, or even a third or fourth. But here she was. Malia the badass with the kickass tongue. The girl who was finally accepting her feelings for him. Eating the chocolate colored strawberries they received from the bakery, Theo reached for her delicate hand.

 

“Malia. I.” He squeezed her hand lightly, stopping in the middle of the sidewalk. Her curious eyes were waiting for him to speak, but words couldn’t describe it. When he was with her today. She was sexy as hell in her element. Confident. Assertive. He was falling for her.

 

“The….” Before she could barely get his out, she was pushed against a building with his lips on hers. It felt good to give in to him. to actually know that this was real. “What was that for?”

 

“For being you.” He kissed her forehead, running his hands down her hair. “We have to talk about this. We can’t keep ignoring it.”

 

“Please don’t do this.” She tried to separate herself from him, but he wouldn’t let her. “Theo. I don’t want to. I know I sound childish but I don’t because it makes me…..”

 

“Makes you realize how much we both want this. Malia you can trust me. Please believe me because for the first time I’ve actually found someone who I want this with. I actually want you to believe in me.”

 

“No. you don’t get it.” Malia slowly removed his hands from her waist. She slid down the building, sitting down on the hard concrete. He said nothing as he sat down beside her, taking her hand.

 

“Theo why you haven’t figured it out yet surprises me. There is something wrong with me. Once sex is involved, everything just diminishes. I’m inadequate when it comes to intimacy. But then again even before sex I’m inadequate.”

 

“So you really wanted to?” She nodded. Theo wished she opened those big brown eyes. She didn’t even realize how she was easily showing him affection.

 

“Yes. But I’ve had terrible experiences. One guy actually picked up the phone while we were together. and I.” She choked on her words. “I can’t believe I told you that.” She tried to get up but he pulled her back down.

 

“Malia that was one guy. One jerk. We’ve all had bad and problematic experiences with sex. And yes, I used to be that inconsiderate guy. Going from one girl to the next. But I’m not when I’m with you. When a guy appreciates you everything changes.”

 

“So you appreciate me.”

 

“Yes.” He said it without hesitation. And that scared her because she appreciated him too soon. “I just wished you saw yourself like how I see you and stop doubting yourself.”

 

“I cant help it.” She began to shake. “I don’t know how to stop.”

 

“Then let me show you.” She nodded as he helped her up.


	6. Freak

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Freak- Lana Del Rey
> 
> Thank you so much for your loyalty to my story. All the comments, kudos, and hits are definitely appreciated. I'm sorry it took so long to upload this last chapter.

Two bodies rolled in the wet sand under the abandoned pier. They were playing this game of dominance. Not afraid of the consequences of being caught. Their kisses slow. wet. sloppy. Their hands tangled in each others' hair. Her legs wrapped around his waist. His hands moving up and down her back.

 

Stiles wished he could stay in this moment. He had to take a minute to marvel her kiss bruised lips and ruffled fiery strands through his fingertips. She was hypnotized by his touch. His taste. Their eyes both held this burning flame they couldn’t control.

 

“God, you’re freaking beautiful.” He knew he couldn’t turn back now. He didn’t want to. She was giving herself to him.

 

Lydia’s tongue played with his as she felt his hand on the back of her bikini. Sitting up slowly, she turned her back to him, giving him permission to untie it. Stiles sat up. His fingers slowly hesitated.

 

“It’s okay.” Lydia kissed him. “I want this.”

 

“Are you sure? You don’t have to do this.” He said. “It’s about what you want.”

 

His hands shook as he touched the tie. If he did this, would he be the guy who was taking advantage of her? Even if they both wanted it, should he try to fight this?

 

“No it’s about what we both want. I want this. Do you? I don’t want you to be uncomfortable either. I don’t want to force you because I can be overly assertive at times.” She was so cute when she babbled. She cared so much for his state of mind and him as a person.

 

“I do. Just please don’t change your mind afterwards. I couldn’t take it.” He was being completely vulnerable with her. Why couldn’t she have met him in highschool?

 

“I won’t. For so long, All I’ve wanted was to feel this. And I don’t care how long it lasts. Just knowing this is possible. Knowing that this isn’t just some……” Her lips were the sweetest thing. The purest joy as they moved with his. He couldn’t stop himself because he didn’t need to hear her words.

 

He lightly nipped her lips as he laid her down on the wet sand.

 

TWTWTWTWTWTW

 

Scott put on his shirt as Allison walked passed him with clothes in one hand. Slowly touching his hard back, she kissed his shoulder. He wondered if they had rushed it. Hell yeah. But he didn’t feel any repercussions yet. And there was no regret in either of their eyes. Nor was there sadness.

 

He was able to take her away from her grief stricken thoughts if only for a moment. When they were together, their minds merged. Now he was not only her friend but her lover. It was hard to try to give balance to a loved one when such a loss happened. But he would because he loved her.

 

This was no ordinary woman he would find in Beacon Hills. No woman carried the perfect balance of sincerity, grace and wisdom. How was he going to bring this up to her?

 

Allison admired Scott’s eyes on her as she put her clothes on. A simple logo shirt, shorts, sunglasses and a sunhat were all she needed to make this day more perfect. Closing her eyes, she prayed. Thanking God for giving her this week and Scott. Even if they weren’t meant, at least she knew that she could feel again. Her mother was hopefully watching over her. Hopefully not when she was with Scott. Laughing, Scott kissed her cheek.

 

“Good to see that smile.” She grabbed her things, pulling him with her.

 

Correction, ice cream could make this day more perfect. In this case, gelato. Scott grabbed the map as they walked through the busy streets.

 

“how about we don’t look at the map? How about we stay lost a little bit longer?” She kissed him sweetly.

 

“Or how about we go back to the hotel.” Scott whispered. He wouldn’t mind being lost inside her again.

 

“So you want to spend the whole vacation in bed?” She asked.

 

“More like life.” The two snickered as they continued to walk. “So what made you and your father open your own business?”

 

“It’s a part of our heritage. Since the beginning of time, my ancestors have always been interested in nature and hunting. And luckily, I inherited the interest. Might as well profit from what you enjoy doing. But of course you would know that Dr. McCall.”

 

“Yeah. I knew I wanted to help others and save lives at a young age. I suffered with Asthma growing up. I wanted to find this cure.” His smile never seemed to stop her heart from racing. “But it wasn’t until high school, I found my love for animals.” Allison burst into laughter.

 

“What’s funny?”

 

“It’s just ironic don’t you think. A hunter and a veterinarian.”

 

“Is that going to be a deal breaker?” He waited for a response.

 

“I guess not.” She teased.

 

TWTWTW

 

Malia found herself shaking as she grabbed her keycard. She didn’t know what was going to happen when walked inside. Now she was lying to herself. She did know and she wanted to experience the bubbliness and the thrill of his lips. She imagined the feel of his kisses on her back. She bit her lip to stop the little moan from escaping.

 

Theo smirked taking the card from her, unlocking the door for her. She was nervous. So was he because he really liked this girl. And he liked the idea of taking it slow with her. it made him realize what he had with her. This mutual respect. And that was something new to him when it came to any other woman besides his step mother.

 

But it didn’t stop him from thinking about pinning her against the wall and straddling those long legs around his waist. He could already feel her touch as he cleared his mind.

 

Malia folded her lips as she followed him inside. They were alone. That meant no distractions. It meant she could give into her wants too easily. Should she?

 

Yes.

 

No!!!!

 

She wanted something real with the charismatic smooth talker who turned out to be confident, kind-hearted, and disciplined. Her flushed cheeks were an indicator of what she was thinking about. His too.

 

“I.” They said in sync. Who was she to care what anyone thought of her? That was never going to change who she was.

 

“I know you said you could show me how you appreciate me. But I don’t know if im ready for that step yet.” He nodded. “I know you must think it doesn’t make sense waiting because of our connection but there is this part of me that’s still hesitant.” She looked at her bedroom floor.

 

Theo only sat her down on the bed, grabbing her hand. She needed reassurance. And he would give it to her.

 

“You say it like I’m going to drop you. I thought we were getting over assuming?”

 

“This isn’t just anything Theodore.” He laughed at her snark. “This is true intimacy. I’ve never had that before ever. I’ve never even thought I could.”

 

“Me neither. And as much as I tried to convince myself that I didn’t need that. I do. I want that connection with you.” He took a deep breath, waiting for her.

 

“Me too….” She bit her lip. Her confused eyes watched him get off the bed.

 

“Follow me to the balcony.” He pulled her with him. Her fingers resting in his.

 

Malia enjoyed the gentle breeze rush through her hair. So did he as he moved her strands behind her ear. He placed a delicate kiss on her cheek as she found herself falling deeper. “Theo I.” He silenced her with his lips. Standing behind her, he rested his hands around her waist.

 

“Just enjoy this with me.” His soft voice tickled his ear.

 

TWTWTWTWTWTWTW

 

His body succumbed to the pleasure of her. His fingers traced her delicate cheekbones. Her starry eyes on him. Her slender fingers on his back. She released a breathless chuckle as he laid on top of her, resting his nose in the crook of her neck. Kissing her sweaty skin tenderly. Finally meeting her lips.

 

If someone had seen them together, they would have never known. They were oblivious to their surroundings. All they could feel were their skin and hear their moans. Trying to give all their love to one another.

 

Lydia folded her lips as he handed her the bikini. She blushed as his eyes skimmed over her body once more. He familiarized himself with her every crevice. As she did his. He helped her tie her top back on as they began to rub the sand off their bodies.

 

“Lydia. I.” he held himself as Lydia frowned. What they just did was supposed to make him feel more open. And that scared her. She couldn’t lose him before she had him. “I..”

 

“Stiles. Look at me.” She moved his chin with her finger. “Tell me.”

 

“I. I have never done that before.”

 

“and you think I have?” Lydia bit her lip. Sure she was experienced but it was a first for her too. What if after he saw her as too easy now?

 

Stiles saw the mental battle in her eyes. He didn’t mean to alarm her. Taking her hand in his, he kissed her palm.

 

“No. no. I could care less if you’ve done this hundreds of times.”

 

“Then what’s wrong?” She rested her head on his shoulder, kissing it.

 

“I’ve never had my heart involved like that with any woman until you.” He avoided her gaze as she moved his chin back to her. Like she didn’t already guess that.

 

“Well, I hope you can keep it that way.” She grinned. “It’s supposed to feel like that always.”

 

“I hope so.” He said. He relived them together. How he raised her arms above her head. How she kept begging him for more.

 

“With Jordan.” She folded her lips. “what happened between us. They weren’t even in comparison to that. The way you touched me. I. I didn’t know I could feel like that. I didn’t even think this was possible. Especially after my parent’s divorce.” He helped her up.

 

“I’m sorry to hear that.”

 

“It’s fine. Life happens. I was around eleven when they did. I saw it coming. The bickering. Using me to get back at eachother. I was actually happy when they did.” He kissed her forehead.

 

“Their divorce made me believe there wasn’t anyone else out there. And then my mother made the mistake of dating so many men. And I thought that was how life was supposed to be. You settle because there is no one who could suit you in every possible way.”

 

“With me, it was the opposite. After my mother died, my dad never remarried. He told me that he couldn’t find anyone who lived up to my mom.” He held her hand as they walked on the shoreline.

 

“that’s beautiful.” She rubbed his arm. She hoped this man could love her in the same way. It was funny how she didn’t want to label this, but now she wanted nothing more than to be his one and only.

 

“yes and no. Everyone needs someone. And it hurts to see him hold on to that pain. And my mom would want him to move on. She may be his soul mate, but he shouldn’t give up on that part of his life again.”

 

“I don’t want you to give up on that part life either.” Lydia’s words made him squeeze her hand once more. If he had her, he wouldn’t need too.

 

“I won’t.”

 

TWTWTWTWTWTW

 

Allison playfully bumped against him as they walked on the sidewalk. A sneaky smirk appeared. Kissing her, others walked around him. His sweet tongue was a beautiful torture. And she had to break away before they lost themselves here right now.

 

“Scott. You have got to stop doing that.” She caught herself.

 

“Well then you’ve got to stop being you and that isn’t going to happen.” He held her hand guiding her to their destination.

 

“Someone has definitely been taking notes from Theo.” She snickered at his confidence. “Not that I mind.” Malia popped into her mind. She hoped her sister hadn’t reverted back in shell.

 

“Als?”

 

“sorry. Thinking about Malia. I don’t want her to run away from this. She’s done it for too long.”

 

“Trust me. Theo won’t let her.” The two laughed. “When he sets his mind on something, he gets it anyway possible.”

 

“That’s what I like about him. He’s determined. Ambitious. I can actually see something growing between the two.” Scott listened, wondering if she realized she was also talking about them.

 

“Like us?” She blushed.

 

“Of course. I thought last night and this morning was an indication of that? It wasn’t?” Their feet stopped in front of their destination. Allison saw this confused look in Scott’s eyes. “Scott?” He said nothing, grabbing her hand as he found the empty bench on the sidewalk.

 

“What?” Allison sat beside him as he tried to find the right words. When he said them aloud, she would freak out.

 

“yesterday. This morning. It doesn’t matter the time. You. You said something that I don’t know if you meant.”

 

“What do you mean? Did I offend you?” Her dark eyes waited.

 

“No.”

 

“So. Then. Scott I don’t know what the problem is.” She wanted him to stop tiptoeing around whatever it was. “just speak your mind.”

 

“But I’m afraid if I say what you said, you might take it back. I don’t want you to do that. Promise me you won’t.” She nodded. His silence was scaring her. This minute seemed too long.

 

“You told me you loved me.” It was a whisper, yet loud enough for her to hear. And for her to cover her face as she tried to get up.

 

She didn’t take it back, but she couldn’t face him either. She didn’t even remember. It was so hard not to love him and his genuine heart.

 

“No.” Scott pulled her back down. “What you said. Your voice keeps repeating in my head. It was honest. And I felt it.” He kissed her hand. “You meant it.”

 

She saddened, trying to keep her tears in. She was so naïve to give into those feelings. To lose herself. Scott liked her, but he just met her. He couldn’t love her.

 

“Scott, um. I don’t want any gelato. I just want to go back to the…….”

 

“I love you too.” He pecked her lips. Staring at their hands. Afraid she was thinking he was lying. These words weren’t out of obligation. To anyone else, it would be hasty, irrational, and foolish. But this was real.

 

“What?” She tucked a piece of hair behind her ear. Did she hear him right? His serious eyes told her ‘yes.’

 

“I love you. When you first told me, I wanted to tell you back. But I. I thought it was in the moment.”

 

“Scott. Sex with no emotions doesn’t feel like that. What we shared. It was hot. Smoldering. In a good way.” He nodded. “It was so passionate. Euphoric. Crazy. Like so many words that don’t go together but when it comes to us, they do. It’s hard to explain.”

 

“It is. That’s why I didn’t want to say it back. I was scared because when you said it, I didn’t know how to face it. But now I do. The way you looked at me afterwards. The way you kiss me. I. I don’t take it lightly.” She kissed him.

 

“You better not.”

 

TWTWTWTWTWTWTW

 

Theo didn’t know how she would react to this. It was just the two of them laying on the couch. Watching tv. Her laugh lightened his doubt as she looked up at him. This was nice. They were just a couple enjoying eachother’s company.

 

He ran his fingers through her hair, inhaling her Paul Mitchell Shampoo. She didn’t mind as her hand traced his cheeks. Their eyes never parted as his hands rested on her waist.

 

“I didn’t realize how good normal is.” Her soft voice made him smirk. Not his signature cocky smirk, but a pleasant one. One that made her steal a kiss.

 

“I never realized how much I wanted normal until I met you. I’m actually enjoying not doing anything.”

 

“Is that what you say to all your girls?” She teased as he kissed her forehead.

 

“Hell no. Normal for me used to be random hook-ups at parties and bars.” Malia laughed.

 

“I know the feeling. Better yet the walk of shame.” She bit her lip as he kissed her.

 

“That doesn’t matter anymore. Our pasts don’t matter.” She swallowed the lump in her throat at his words.

 

“So what’s it going to be like when we see your exes out and about in Beacon Hills?”

 

“to be honest. I haven’t thought about it, because I don’t care what they think. Is that harsh?”

 

“Yeah, but we both are known for our unwavering honesty.” She stated as he sat her up with him.

 

There was so much he felt for her. and he wanted to make sure she knew without any confusion. So much he was afraid to speak aloud.

 

“So you do see this going somewhere…”

 

“I thought we discussed this.” She playfully nudged him.

 

“No. I mean have you really thought about us. Now. Two months from now. Two years from now.” His red cheeks made her quiet. This was a serious conversation.

 

“Theo?” His alarm did not scare her. She only held his hand, waiting for him to speak his mind.

 

“Malia. I want you.” She blushed. “not just in that way. In every way possible. And I. I don’t want to…” He ran out of words.

 

“You don’t want to give yourself to me and get blindsided eventually.” He agreed with her. “Don’t you think I worry about that too? That this week is going to be unforgettable because it’s new. But what’s going to happen when this isn’t new? Right now we feel this pull to eachother. And it’s incomprehensible.” He rubbed her hand.

 

“When you say that? What do you see for us?” Theo asked. He wasn’t expecting to hear some promise of happily ever after but he needed something concrete.

 

“Just us together. Caring for each other. Fighting eachother. I don’t care just as long as we’re together in the end.”

 

Her words were enough to pull her to him, shoving his tongue in her mouth. Smiling as she wrestled with his. She didn’t know if she wanted to wait any longer.

 

“That’s what I want too.” He tried to distance himself from her as she pulled him to her bedroom. Her eyes hypnotizing his. He was hers. ”Us. Being there together. You calling me out on my crap. Even hitting me occasionally when I need it. ‘Lia. We don’t have to do this.” For once, he meant this. He wasn’t going to destroy the best thing he had right now.

 

“I know.” She sat them on her bed. “I want to though. I want to be with someone who wants to be with me fully, body and mind. I never had that. Don’t you?” Her light voice. Her long lashes. Her lips were not making this easy for him.

 

“I do.” His hands traced her torso. Loving the feel of her light abs.

 

“I want you to know that I appreciate….” His lips silenced hers as his hands began to roam. His wandering hands helped her take her jacket off. Throwing it on the floor, her fingers trailed along his stomach returning the favor. She reached for his belt buckle as he stopped her.

 

“wait.” It felt as if her heart had been stomped on. Theo relieved her doubt with a delicate kiss. Taking off her shirt, he admired her slim form. Tussled hair and flushed cheeks.

 

“I want us to take our time.” He kissed her hand. “Can we?” She nodded as he laid her down.

 

TWTWTWTWTWTWT

 

They walked to the shoreline. Enjoying the wet sand between their toes. Both laughing at the cool water running over their toes. She clung onto him as he pulled her in the shallow water. They laughed, cupping eachother’s faces. Tasting each other on their tongues. He was threatening to take her back to their sacred place. He took a deep breath as her hands rested on his chest.

 

“I just can’t believe that happened.” He smiled. “I keep replaying it in my head and I. I can’t believe it.” He couldn’t find the right words to describe this moment.

 

“Me neither. But I’m glad it did.” She pecked his lips. Not letting him go.

 

“I. You. Me. When we were together. I had never felt that comfortable with another person like that. In the past, I was just doing the motions. I’m actually kind of embarrassed that I never really cared so much about a person.” Stiles spoke his thoughts aloud.

 

“When I was with Jordan. I thought that was love, but I was wrong. That wasn’t love. That was me staying because I was afraid to see what else was out there.” She pulled him back on the sand. Hugging her legs, she rested her head on his shoulder.

 

“So what made you leave him?” He was happy she did.

 

“This is going to sound so evil. When I tell you. please don’t think less of me.” She bit her lips.

 

“I give you my word.”

 

“One day he left his phone at my house. And something told me to look through it. When I did, I saw he was looking for engagement rings. And they were so gorgeous. But I wasn’t ready for that. Not with him. I couldn’t put him through that anymore.”

 

“You did the right thing. It was gonna hurt like hell regardless.”

 

“I know.” She kissed his shoulder.

 

“That’s a hard thing to do Martin. Letting someone go and having blind faith like that. Not knowing if you truly made a mistake or if you were arrogant in the process.”

 

‘’I didn’t make a mistake.” She said firmly.

 

“Neither did I.”

 

“Be careful Stilinski. you sound like you are falling in love with me.” She said playfully. But it was only to hide her serious words. Stiles made love to her. So did she. She saw it in his eyes. Felt it in his kiss and his hands roaming over her body.

 

“Maybe I am.”

 

“Maybe I am too.”

TWTWTWTWTWTW

 

“We can definitely use this for later.” Scott nibbled her ear as she handed the gelato to him. Her love was not ashamed to express himself.

 

“No one is here.” They walked inside as she put it in the freezer.

 

“Good.” Scott sat on the couch. Allison rolled her eyes joining his side. “What are you thinking about?”

 

“I’m thinking about how I’m glad I came here. How I’m glad I met you.”

 

“So are you saying you believe in fate?”

 

“Scott there is no such thing as fate.”

 

“There’s supposedly no such thing as love at first sight. Yet here we are. Here we all are.” She grinned.

 

_Bang_

_Bang_

 

“what the hell was…..” Allison and Scott turned their heads in the direction of the noise. Malia’s bedroom. Both blushed as Allison grabbed her purse. “I think we should definitely give them their privacy.” She tried to stop her excited squeals.

 

It was about time those two let themselves go.

 

“Theoooooo.” Malia’s pleas grew louder along with the headboard hitting against the wall.

 

Scott pulled Allison out the suite, proud of his brother.

 

“O my God. I got to tell Lydia this. I got to.” Scott chuckled at her giddiness. Allison bit her lip, waiting for her other sister to answer the phone. “Great. What could she possibly be doing?”

 

“Enjoying one on one time with her boyfriend.” Scott unlocked his door.

 

“I’m sorry. I’m taking away from us. But Malia has come such a long way. She’s no longer emotionally numb when it comes to men or people for that matter. And that’s beautiful you know. I remember what it’s like to live in that dark place. And it’s not a good feeling at all.”

 

“I wish I could have been there for you when your mom passed. But I’m here now. I’m not going anywhere.”

 

“I believe you. I know it sounds crazy but I do.” She laughed.

 

“What?”

 

“If someone would have told me that I was going to meet this handsome, kind-hearted man on my vacation, I wouldn’t have believed them.”

 

“I would have.” She rolled her eyes at his words.

 

“Because you believe in fate.”

 

“Damn right.” He kissed her.

 

TWTWTWTWTWTWTW

 

“Are you glad we didn’t wait?” She laid on his chest. Her legs tangled with his as he held her close under the covers. He looked at the ceiling still processing their bodies together. Her gentle touch. Her intoxicating taste. Her moans as he was inside her.

 

“yeah.” He kissed her once more. Her soft lips were like sweet candy. Even he had to catch his breath. He was close to laying her down again. not that she would mind, but they needed a break. “You know what?”

 

“what?” Malia read his lustful eyes. He was still starving for her. Her boyfriend liked when she was dominant.

 

“I’m happy.” His firm voice and light eyes made her feel beautiful.

 

“Me too.” She kissed his chest. She was so used to grabbing her clothes and leaving. It finally hit her. she didn’t have to leave because she didn’t want to. Nor did he want her to. “But I’m also starved.”

 

“Me too.” He agreed as he put his pants on. She found herself a large shirt as they walked towards the kitchen. She began to rummage through the fridge and cabinets.

 

“Chips and dip?” he didn’t refuse as she fixed them some on the plate. Theo shocked her when he sat her on the counter. Feeding them to her.

 

“I could get used to this.” She opened her mouth as his phone began to ring. He ignored it as she rolled her eyes.

 

“I’m not getting it.” He nipped her neck with his lips, taking it from her hands. She relaxed in his touch as he began to tug her shirt. “I won’t let anyone distract me.” He broke the kiss slowly.

 

“I see.” She caught her breath.

 

“It was my mom. Step-mom. I’m pretty sure she wants to make sure that I’m fine. My dad is more chill than her. You’ll definitely like them. and they will think that I’m not their son.”

 

“so you mean to tell me that you never took one girl home?”

 

“Yeah. But it was only because they found out about them.”

 

“I take it Stiles and Scott can’t keep a secret.” She fed him as he rested his hands on her legs.

 

“Surprisingly they can. It’s the townspeople who can’t.”

 

“So what should I expect from your parents? Are they overprotective?”

 

“Hell no. they are down to earth.” He smiled. “I’m kind of surprised you’re not making some joke of this.”

 

“Usually I would, but this is too serious to make light of. Even now, I’m thinking about what I’m going to wear. And nothing that I own fits the occasion. I can’t just wear combat boots and shorts.”

 

“Yes you can.”

 

“No I can’t. If this means this much to you. Then I want to give off a good impression.”

 

“You already do. It was me who didn’t do that, remember?” The two laughed.

 

“We’ve definitely come a long way.” Theo said as the door opened.

 

Lydia and Stiles laughed at Malia and Theo. The other couple was frozen. Like they just got caught in a crime. Their mischievous grins put a permanent blush on their faces.

 

“Congrats.” Stiles ran his hands through his messy hair. He was sure sand was still trapped inside.

 

“How did you….?” Theo helped Malia off the counter.

 

“Blame Allison.” Lydia informed as Malia hit her head. The strawberry blonde and clumsy PI only laughed. “It wasn’t like you two weren’t the only ones to get lucky today.” Theo gave his brother a sly grin.

 

“I’m happy for you babe.” Lydia kissed her cheek, pulling Stiles with her. “Were you two going to use the shower?” They shook their heads.

 

“Too much information Lyds.” Malia rolled her eyes as the couple raced to it.

 

“Come on. We can take one too.” He let her get her things.

 

TWTWTWTWTWTW

 

“So we can go Vespa riding tomorrow.” Allison chirped as she began to plan their whole day. She was oblivious to the five pairs of eyes staring back at her in the living room. “We have 5 more days left. We can’t let them go to waste.” Her enthusiasm was almost scary to the men, but since the women weren’t freaking out. They didn’t.

 

“We won’t babe.” Scott sat her down in his lap on the loveseat. He understood that she wanted to take advantage of their vacation, but all they needed was each other.

 

Lydia thought about what else they could do. Folding her lips, she rested her head in Stiles’ lap as she laid on the couch. He played in her long strands as she almost fell asleep. “How about we play a game of volleyball?”

 

“Of course you guys want to go back to the beach.” Stiles threw a pillow at Scott as the others continued to laugh.

 

“I don’t mind.” Malia said. Allison and Lydia knew this would appeal to her competitive streak.

 

“men versus women?” Theo held her on the other couch.

 

“More like boys versus women.” Her snark was so sexy to him.

 

“We shall see.” Scott stated as their stomachs growled. “But we need to get something to eat.”

 

“I don’t care what kind.” Stiles volunteered. “but a place without a long wait or good appetizers.”

 

“Let’s get ready.” Scott commanded as Allison gave him a quick peck. “I love you.” His confident voice was everything to her.

“I love you too.”

 

Malia decided to hit Theo’s ass as he walked out, smirking. Kissing her. This woman was going to turn his world upside down for the better.

 

Stiles hugged Lydia once more. This was where she belonged with him. He inhaled her scent, finally letting her go. “You know that wasn’t a maybe right?” He whispered in her ear.

 

“Mine wasn’t either.” She kissed him.

 

“Come on you two lovebirds.” Malia and Allison reminded them. “You can have her all to yourself tonight Stiles.” Allison laughed, closing the door behind her. looking at her gorgeous sisters, she grabbed their hands. A goofy grin on her face.

 

“What Als?” Malia knew she was getting ready to say something sentimental.

 

“Just thinking ‘Lia.” Her bubbly voice caused Lydia to pry more.

 

“About?”

 

“Well since you asked Lyds.“ Allison began.

 

“More like forcing her to ask.” Malia snarked as Allison pinched her.

 

“Anyways. I was just thinking that we are going to be spending a lot of group dates together.” She cheesed. “Not just on this vacation but in the future. It’s something we should get used too. You girls were right. I do need this vacation.”

 

“Once again I’m right.” Lydia sassed.

 

“Allison get dressed.” Malia kissed them both on the cheek, leaving them behind.

 

She found herself smiling. She actually liked that idea. It felt like a new family to her. Theo felt like hers now. Of course she wasn’t like Allison and Lydia, falling so deeply in love. Or maybe she was. She was just too scared to admit it. But that was alright. Theo made her feel like she had enough time to do so.


End file.
